All Over You
by calhoun91
Summary: He didn't know why he felt the need to be close to her. He was a Broadway star and she was some cheap stripper. She was probably a whore and he was engaged.
1. Chapter 1

I like too many fictional couples... It's problematic.

Review?

Also, I don't own.

* * *

"Please don't do anything stupid, alright? I know how you get when you're around your friends." He laughed quietly while putting the shirt on he had deemed appropriate. "I understand that you need one last hoorah before you get married but please do not do something that makes me call off the wedding." He looked in the mirror to meet the eyes of his fiancée.

"I won't, Babe. You know it's only you for me," he smiled sincerely while buttoning up the shirt and running his hands through his hair. "Ryan just wants to be a good friend and he thinks that it requires strippers or something."

"That's what I'm worried about," she grumbled. He turned around and walked over to her slowly. She looked him up and down before smiling. "I approve. You look very nice."

"Nice?" He scoffed before gesturing to himself. "I am very nice looking. You should be appreciative that you are with me," he joked. She rolled her eyes playfully and pecked his lips.

"I am appreciative. Anyway, I'm going out. I'll see you tomorrow?" He nodded before following her to the front door of his apartment. "Be good, Jesse. I'm serious."

"Yes, Mom," he responded while pressing a kiss to her lips. "Have a good night out with your girlfriends." She smiled before leaving. Jesse ran back to his room to finish getting ready. He had been engaged to Jessica for the past year. The big day was getting closer which only furthered his nerves. He was Jesse St. James and Jesse didn't get nervous which was what he found unusual about the upcoming date.

Once he put the finishing touches to his hair he waltzed out of his apartment complex and down the busy streets of New York City. He pulled his coat closer to him and frowned at the idea of being outside much longer. "Jesse St. James?" He quickly turned around and smiled when a young woman ran over to him. "May I please get my picture taken with you?" Jesse smiled and nodded. He adored his fans. He knew he was a good performer but to have people love you was a great feeling.

"You take care, Laura," he stated while giving the girl a short hug. He continued walking down the street while trying to place the feeling in the pit of his stomach. He knew something was coming. He just couldn't understand what it was. He quickly checked his watch and frowned. He had somehow managed to be late to his own party. He hailed a cab and immediately gave the elderly man directions to Ryan's apartment.

* * *

"Dude, you are so late." Jesse smiled apologetically and hugged his friend. "Well, no time for this crap," he yelled. "Let's go down to the club. I've got everything set up for you, man." Jesse rolled his eyes but patted his friend on the back.

"Yeah, let's get this show on the road," he replied. "I'm ready to see myself some ladies." Ryan catcalled and gave him high fives.

"The rest of the guys are meeting us there, man. Let's get going. I'm paying shitloads for this place so you better enjoy yourself one last time before Jessica ties you down." Jesse chuckled before following the redhead out of his apartment. The ride to the strip club Ryan picked out only took twenty minutes which Jesse noted wasn't that bad for New York traffic.

He stepped out of the cab and sighed. The place looked pretty horrific. He plastered on a fake smile for his friend's sake and quickly emerged inside. His senses were invaded by the smell of cigarettes and sex. He scrunched his nose in distaste but brushed it off as soon as a young blonde woman walked seductively over to him. "Are you the bridegroom we're waiting for?"

"I don't know," Jesse lamely questioned while looking at Ryan. "I guess so then," he muttered. The woman grabbed his arm and pulled him away.

"Your party is in the back room," she whispered into his ear before licking the shell. "I'm Jaime." He felt the strange need to rub alcohol on his skin but refrained from doing anything hasty. The blonde pushed him down into a seat and put a strange crown atop his head. "I'll be back," she purred.

"Hell yeah, she's hot, Jesse," Ryan yelled while making use of the beer he had obtained. The rest of the guys in the room all shouted in agreement. "Here, drink some, dude," he shouted while shoving a glass into his hands. He swallowed the liquid and fought the urge to make a face. Beer had never been a favorite of his. He didn't even like the substance.

Jesse watched as the girl he had officially dubbed Bimbo 1 sashayed her way around different guys. He let his eyes wander around the room as he spotted a brunette girl sitting in one of Ryan's friend's lap. He watched as she playfully swatted his chest and wiggled around suggestively in his lap. He pursed his lips together before looking back at Bimbo 1. She was walking across the stage with a microphone in hand announcing something about a present for him. Later on in life he would realize that he wasn't doing a good job of enjoying himself at his own Bachelor party. He nodded along and clapped when other guys would cheer.

He watched as the brunette from before got out of Andrew's lap and walked slowly to the stage, making sure to sway her hips on the way. He rolled his eyes and prepared himself for some horrible karaoke rendition of an overused pop song. He was pleasantly surprised when the girl opened her voice and a melodious sound emitted. He gave the girl his undivided attention and clapped energetically when she stopped. "Dude, you don't even clap that much for yourself. You want to score with her?" Jesse sighed but thought better of it.

"Yeah, man, make it happen. You're the best man, remember?" Ryan's ears perked and he walked over to Bimbo 1 and chatted. Ten minutes later he returned with a frown on his face.

"Her name is Samantha. She doesn't do private performances. Sorry, man." Jesse rubbed his temples and stood up.

"I'm going to go talk to Jaime or whatever," he replied while pointing to the blonde. Ryan laughed and chugged more of the beer down. Jesse eagerly walked past him and to Bimbo 1. "Hey, you," he husked while wrapping his arms around the woman. "Can I get a private show from a girl here?"

"You sure can," she whispered into his ear. "Which one of my girls do you want?" He puffed out his chest and pretended to scan the room. He frowned when he realized the brunette had gone.

"The one that sang on stage." Jaime pulled back and looked at Jesse warily. "What is it?"

"I don't think that is possible, Jesse. Pick a different girl. Any of them would enjoy servicing you." Jesse scratched his chin in thought before shaking his head.

"No, I'm interested in the singer. I'll pay anything." Bimbo 1 sighed before nodding.

"I'll go see what I can do," she replied before walking away. Jesse smiled to himself before sitting down at a table. His smile immediately turned into a frown when Bimbo 2 came and straddled his waist. He gingerly pushed the girl away and grabbed a drink he had recently put down. Bimbo 1 walked back and motioned towards the back. "She's in her room." Jesse smiled gratefully before quickly sprinting past all of the people and to the back area.

"You can't go back there," a tall man barked. Jesse looked around and noted that he was the only one around. He walked up the man and stood straight.

"I can. I'm paying for it." The man laughed sarcastically before looking at his piece of paper. "Jesse St. James?"

The man nodded. "Yeah, Jaime just told me about you. Never mind. Go on back. Sam is in her room waiting for you." Jesse walked past the man and scratched his head in confusion. There were too many doors to pick from. He peered into the rooms that happened to be open. He smiled when he saw the girl from onstage sitting on a chair looking at a book. He tapped lightly on the door.

"Hello," Jesse whispered. The girl glanced up from her book and set it down on the couch. She forced a smile and walked over to him. Jesse looked at the girl intently. She was very pretty, he noted, even with all the trashy make up and slutty clothes.

"I don't usually do this stuff so you can expect to have to pay a lot," she whispered before attaching her lips to his neck and reaching for the buckle on his belt. Jesse immediately pulled away. The girl looked at him in confusion and raised an eyebrow.

"I don't want to do that," Jesse murmured while looking away. He felt remotely embarrassed by the situation at hand. "I wanted to talk." The girl slowly nodded and walked behind Jesse before shutting the door. "My name is Jesse-"

"St. James," the girl finished. "I know who you are. I've seen some of your shows before." Jesse smiled proudly and puffed out his chest. "I fell asleep though. I'm sorry," she admitted sheepishly. Jesse laughed loudly before walking over to the couch.

"May I sit here?" She nodded and he plopped down. "Actually, if I'm paying for this would you do something for me?" The genuine smile that had previously been on her face fell away.

"I knew it," she whispered to herself. "What would you like me to do for you, Jesse?"

"Can you put normal people clothes on? Perhaps take the make-up off too? I don't particular fancy this look. No offense to you at all." She bit the inside of her cheek to keep from smiling. Jesse St. James definitely was not like the other guys that came there.

"Sure. Do you want to watch or something? Is that part of the deal?" Jesse's cheeks flushed. He shook his head furiously and stood up.

"I'll wait outside. Please let me back in when you are through though." He turned and walked outside leaving the brunette confused and somewhat intrigued by the boy waiting outside her door. She walked into the adjoining bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. She grimaced upon seeing her reflection. That girl wasn't her and it killed her knowing that it was who she had to be to survive. She reached for the remover and quickly took the make-up off.

Fifteen minutes later she pulled the door open and smiled when she saw that the man was still there. She didn't know why she was so interested in him. She had plenty of guys throwing themselves at her because of her job but this one was different.

"So, you fell asleep at my show, huh?" The girl looked away with embarrassment but nodded her head while walking back to the small couch. "Depending on the show it was I may not hold it against you."

"Some off-off Broadway show about killer shoes." Jesse groaned loudly and threw his hands over his face. She laughed loudly at the boy but quickly bit her tongue as he looked at her.

"You can laugh, I don't care," he stated. "That show was terrible. I was doing my friend a favor… Please do not tell anyone about that. Most people seem to have forgotten. Perhaps they just never knew to begin with."

"Who knew that I, Rachel Berry, would have something over the Jesse St. James?" Jesse looked at her oddly and she quickly glanced around the room.

"Rachel Berry?" She nodded slowly, still confused at Jesse's odd behavior. "They told me your name was Samantha."

"Oh, shoot," she quickly whispered. "Well, it's not like we'll ever meet again," she offhandedly stated. Jesse felt his stomach drop slightly. He didn't know why but he did want to see her again. "I changed my name so people who actually know who I am can't come find me." Jesse looked at her with confusion evident on his features. "I'm the girl who left her hometown telling everyone she would be famous. I don't want them to be able to find me working at some skank house."

"You wanted to be a singer? Was it Broadway or something?" Rachel nodded and Jesse smiled. "I can tell. It's actually why I wanted to speak with you to begin with. I didn't want to come here to by honest. This is not my scene. My best friend is throwing my Bachelor party though so I had to. Anyway, your singing was definitely the highlight of it all. I wanted to make sure you knew that." Rachel smiled and felt tears prick at her eyes.

"Thank you, Jesse," she whispered. She frowned slightly upon replaying his last sentence in her head. "You're getting married?" Jesse inwardly cursed himself. He didn't know why he had the urge to deny it but he knew he couldn't.

"Yeah, I guess I am," he joked. Rachel forced another smile and stood up.

"It's been fun, Jesse. Perhaps you should go now though. I need to go." Jesse stood up and immediately followed after her.

"Do you need me to walk you home? New York is dangerous you know." Rachel laughed and shook her head. "I'm serious, Rachel. Let me at least call you a cab."

"I can assure you that I will be fine. I always have been. I hope you enjoy the rest of your party." She turned and walked out the door leaving Jesse dumbfounded. He didn't know what propelled him to do it but he found himself chasing after her.

"What about the money?" Rachel turned around from the other end of the hall and looked at him. "How much do I owe you for your time?"

"Nothing," she smiled sadly before turning a corner and leaving Jesse behind.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the feedback! I honestly wasn't expecting any reviews... I usually write Finchel junk and they always bashed St. Berry so I didn't really think many people would read this. Ha. But... I'm glad that people share my love of Jesse/Rachel... I think I just love Lea/Jon too much. They are too cute..

Anyway, I hope this chapter isn't a letdown. I'd appreciate some more feedback, for sure! =)

Also, broken hearted jubilee: I couldn't reply to your review so I guess I'll just reply here. =P I suck at summaries. I really do. I'm glad that the story doesn't suck too bad. Hope you continue reading!

Well, I guess that's about it for now. Most chapters I write are longer than this so I don't know if that's a positive or a negative... Do you guys like long or short chapters? I'll work around what you guys like.

**Disclaimer: Do not own, sadly. The mistakes, which there will be plenty of, are mine though.

* * *

**

Jesse clutched his chest momentarily before letting his hand fall down to his side. He felt his heart ache for the girl but he knew there was nothing he could do. He slid down the tile slowly and rested his head against the wall once he was seated on the ground. The confusion in his head and the rapid beating of his heart were sending him signals that he just couldn't understand. He let his eyes shut with the hopes of escaping the place he was currently in. He thought about his wedding day which only worried his nerves more. He thought about singing on the stage and felt himself relax somewhat. His thoughts immediately wandered to a petite brunette with a powerful voice. He imagined them waltzing about the stage together, voicing mixing in a crisp harmony that would have people giving them standing ovations for hours on end. He smiled to himself before his eyes snapped open widely. He didn't know that girl nor did he need to.

He slowly picked himself up from the floor and walked back into the room he had previously been in. He felt somewhat intrusive for going through the girl's personal items and such but something propelled him to do it. He couldn't be held accountable for his own actions. He mused that perhaps what little alcohol he had consumed was messing with his sensibility. He brushed his fingers across the various items she had resting on a desk. He picked up a picture and studied it intently. He smiled when he immediately spotted a younger version of Rachel surrounded by a group of kids. She was youthful and alive, he noted, unlike now. He set the frame back down on the table and continued walking around.

"What are you doing?" He jerked his body around and held his hands up in the air. His features softened when he saw the brunette standing there. He then realized how the entire situation looked. He opened his mouth to speak but found no words would come out. She walked closer to him and stared him straight in the eyes. "Jesse, what are you doing?" He noted the nervousness in her voice and considered questioning her about it but came to the conclusion he was the one at fault in the situation at hand.

"I didn't want to leave," he replied honestly. She looked at him in confusion and frowned. "I wanted to find out more about you. I'm sorry. This was very intrusive of me and I will not do it again. I mean, I don't intend on coming back here but you understand what I'm saying." He inwardly cursed himself for rambling. Rachel bit her lip to hold back a smile. His ramblings reminded her of a younger version of herself. He noted the change in her and smiled softly at her. "I'm sorry, Rachel."

"It's okay. You wouldn't have found anything in here anyway. I forgot my jacket," she retorted while pointing to the article of clothing strewn on the couch. He nodded and rubbed the back of his neck. She walked over to the jacket and picked it up before walking the Broadway star to her door. She leaned against the doorway and turned to face Jesse. He felt his stomach clench and his heart ache at the sadness he saw radiating from the brown orbs staring at him. "Go back to your party, Jesse." He nodded slowly and stepped back into the hallway as she closed the door.

"Wait," he yelled. He felt slightly odd doing this all over again. He was Jesse St. James. Girls wanted him and yet here he was begging some girl whose idea of a job was grinding into horny men to stay. He felt the need to be connected with her. "You should come to my show sometime. You know…the one that isn't about killer shoes," he joked.

"I'd actually like that, but I can't afford it," she admitted with embarrassment. He felt his heart breaking again but kept his signature grin in place. Rachel scratched her arm awkwardly before looking back up at him.

"That isn't the point. You seem to think you know a lot about music." She scoffed before placing her arms across her chest. He smirked upon realizing he hit a nerve.

"I do not _think _I know a lot about music. I know that I know a lot about music and I can assure you of this." Jesse raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth before scratching his chin. "If I were to go to your show then I know that I could inform you of all your flaws. I can still remember your last show. It was terrible. You sang flat and lacked emotion. It was robotic."

"Robotic? I sang flat? I thought you said you fell asleep, Rachel?"

"I did. I could tell all of this from my sleep. I can't even fathom what it would have been like had I been awake." Jesse scoffed and placed his hand on his hip.

He puffed out a breath of air and brushed the stray hairs back that had fallen in his face. "Fine then. You'll have a ticket waiting for you Tuesday, Miss Berry. Pick it up and be there. I'm sure you can find out where my show is. There are window cards of the show all around New York. You can give me your criticism after the show."

"You can expect that I will." Rachel stepped back and immediately flushed. "I'm so sorry, Jesse. I don't know where that came from. I'm not usually like that." He started laughing loudly which caused Rachel to smile slightly. She couldn't help but to think that his laughter was musical. "Wait," she deadpanned. "You did that on purpose, didn't you?" Jesse shrugged.

"It got you to come, right?" She didn't know whether it was the pleading look she saw in his eyes or the simple fact that someone was paying attention to her _while_ she was clothed but she felt the strange need to say yes.

"Yes. I'll be there." He smiled brightly before turning on his heel to leave. "Going back to your party?" Jesse turned around and flashed her his signature grin.

"Ryan and the boys are probably enjoying themselves. I'm not going to rain on their parade," he replied quickly. Rachel forced a smile.

"Barbra Streisand reference?" He nodded.

"I had to make sure you were as good as you said," he responded. "I'm going to go home though. This really isn't my idea of a good time." He looked hesitant for a moment. "No offence to you," he whispered as an afterthought.

"None taken. You need to leave, Jesse. I'll see you Tuesday, okay?" Jesse looked confused but said nothing else. Rachel pushed him back out the door and shut it in his face making sure to turn the lock. She rushed over to the desk and pulled the drawer open before pulling out a syringe.

* * *

Ummm. Don't hate me?


	3. Chapter 3

So, apparently I have too much time on my hands because I was able to write this. Ha. Hmm, even though Spring Awakening went off Broadway last year we're going to say that it's the musical Jesse is in. We cool?

Also, the song I'm talking about later on is "The Word of Your Body." It's like… one of my favorites. And it really is in the key of G. Well, the off-Broadway version is anyway. I only have the sheet music for it. I suppose they didn't change the key when it moved to Broadway though.

I ramble way too much in these notes. Sorry, guys. Thanks for the reviews though! They make my day! =)

Erm, don't expect another update for a few days. Have a good weekend!

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the mistakes!  


* * *

**

"Why are you so nervous, babe? You've done this show countless of times." Jesse looked at the pizza he was holding in disgust before throwing it on the paper plate. He wasn't nervous because Jesse St. James quit getting nervous when he was a child. He was just concerned that the show might have problems or something that night.

"I'm not nervous. Someone is coming to see the show and I want it to be in top shape. You know, since I recommended it to them. I don't want to look like some sort of fool for telling someone to go see a disastrous musical." Jessica laughed loudly and walked behind the young man. She massaged his tense shoulders before placing a kiss to the back of his neck.

"Maybe I can think of a thing or two to relax you," she purred. Jesse quickly jumped up and turned around. He swallowed thickly before looking down at his watch. He smiled triumphantly before pressing a quick kiss to his fiancée's cheek.

"We don't have enough time for that," he explained. It was completely untrue but she didn't have to know that. She never took the time out to learn his schedule so to her it was plausible. "Maybe later or something…"

"You bet," she whispered before pressing her lips against his. He pulled back almost as soon as the kiss had begun but said nothing. He grabbed his coat off the sofa and took a last bite out of the pizza before heading to the door. "Jesse?"

"Hmm?" He turned around before reaching out for the doorknob. She gave him a small smile before walking over to him.

"Who did you invite?" He looked away nervously before thinking about Rachel. He hadn't had any contact with her since the weekend but he hoped she was still going to come. He hadn't really told Jessica about her though. He feared she wouldn't understand the situation at hand.

"A person who knows a lot about music. Anyway, I really do have to go. I'll call you after the show." He once again placed a chaste kiss on her cheek before storming out of the room.

He walked slowly down the busy streets of New York. He hadn't really grown up there but he still considered it his home. He had met Jessica there his first year living in the city. He had been her waiter at some restaurant he was working at to pay bills of. It was funny, he thought, that he couldn't even remember the name of the place he worked where he met his future wife. He slipped his hands in his pockets and sighed. He didn't know what he was doing anymore. Every day he simply went through the motions of living.

Thirty-three minutes later he was signing autographs for fans who had been lined up at the stage door in hopes of seeing their favorite characters enter the building. He adored the fans, he did, but today he wasn't feeling up for it. His thoughts once again wandered the petite brunette who was supposed to be coming. He wondered if she actually would. Maybe she wasn't interested in him at all. She was some sort of stripper. He wondered if she was just doing her job and making him feel wanted in some sort of way. "I have to go guys. I hope you all enjoy the show," he yelled while smiling at the people hanging off of his every word.

* * *

"Jesse, what are you doing?" Jesse looked up from his cell phone to his co-star and gave him a confused smile before waving his phone around. "Chatting it up with _Jessica,_" he snarled. Jesse rolled his eyes and looked back down.

"I don't even understand why you dislike her so much, Jake. She never did anything to you, you know?" The dark haired man scoffed before plopping himself down on the small couch that had been put in Jesse's dressing room. "Seriously, Jake, what's up?"

"Dude, you have like the same name practically. That's bad enough. You shouldn't date someone who you could get your name confused with." Jesse's eyebrows arched in amusement. "I'm serious. It's like, 'Jess, go grab my phone,' and then bam, you don't know if I'm talking to you or her." Jesse laughed loudly. He was slightly thankful for the distraction his friend was giving him. He had simply been staring at his cell phone the last twenty minutes willing it to ring.

"You are so stupid, Jake. I think tonight I'm actually looking forward to watching you die." The boy clutched at his chest in mock pain and whimpered lightly.

"I'm hurt, Jesse. That really hurts. I thought we were closer than that." Jesse laughed lightly before pulling the drawer open from the small desk he had in his dressing room. He grabbed a pack of chips before turning back around to face his co-star. "I can't believe Lauren is about to leave the show. It's kind of sad."

"It's her time to go. She's pregnant. We can't necessarily have her bounding about the stage," Jesse commented while throwing a chip in his mouth. "Besides, this show could use some new talent." Jake nodded while scratching his chin.

"You just want a new leading lady, right? What was wrong with Lauren? Did her breath stink or something?" Jesse chuckled to himself while shaking his head. "Dude, you need a haircut. You look like a chick."

"I do not. And you're one to talk. I think you hold some sort of record for hair height." Jake laughed while rubbing the top of his hair in appreciation. "I'm serious, Jake. Check into it."

"It was required for the role. Shut up, man. You knew that." Before Jake was able to continue a taller man knocked on the door. Jesse and Jake immediately looked up at him in confusion.

"Jesse, there is a woman here to see you. She says you know about her or something? She isn't on the list but I told her I would check it out for her anyway." The man waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Who is it?" Jake didn't miss the hopefulness in Jesse's voice but decided to question him about it later. The burly man at the door shrugged his shoulders. "How do you not know who it is? You told them you would check with me…"

"Man, I don't know. She was hot. I wasn't listening." Jesse rolled his eyes but the thought that it could be Rachel didn't leave his mind.

"Okay, send her back…" The man nodded and walked away. Jake, mouth agape, quickly turned to face Jesse.

"What the hell, man? What if it's some crazy? I won't be held responsible if you get raped by some woman."

"I'm not going to dignify that with a response, Jake. Sometimes I wonder about your mental capabilities. I'm shocked you made it to a Broadway show. I don't know how your mind was able to memorize the lines and lyrics."

"Once again, Jesse, you have managed to offend me," he yelled over-dramatically. "You will rue the day that you insulted me!"

"Okay then, Jake," Jesse replied half-heartedly. They were brought out of their thoughts by the woman knocking lightly on his stage door.

"Oh, it's just you," Jake replied. "I'm leaving then." Jesse slapped his friend on the back of his head before sending him on his way. He looked up at the girl before him and rubbed his temples.

"Why are you here, Jessica?" She looked offended for a second before placing the smile back on her face. Jesse stood up and walked over the girl and placed a small kiss on her lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and tried to kiss him again. "Jessica, I have stage make-up on."

"Not that much. I can't even tell," she whispered. He broke out of her embrace and looked at her in confusion. "I thought I would surprise you by coming to your show!" He scoffed before sitting down on the couch Jake had previously been on.

"I've been doing this show for almost a year and now you decide to come? That makes next to no sense, Jessica. I'm not going to tell you to leave because I'm not one to deny the arts to any person but after the show you need to go back to your place. I won't be able to hang out with you." She pouted and plopped herself down in his lap.

"Well, break a leg then, right?" Jesse nodded slowly before pushing the girl slightly off of his lap. She took the hint and stood up. "I'll be out there. This thing better be as good as you say it is." Jesse bit back an angry response and showed the girl out of his dressing room.

* * *

The show went without a problem and Jesse felt pretty damn good if he said so himself. He had only hoped that Rachel had been out in the audience watching him. He wanted to be able to impress her. He quickly washed away the small amount of make-up that had been placed on him. He dug his cell phone out of a drawer and sighed when he noted a missed call and text.

_The show was boring. I left when you were floating on a board._ He snorted. Jessica was supportive alright. He put the phone back down and then took off his costume. He groaned in frustration when he heard a knock on his door. He rushed over and swung the door open. His angry exterior dissolved when he saw Rachel standing there with an amused grin on her face.

"Are you trying to seduce me, Jesse?" He looked at her in confusion before looking down at himself. He quickly realized he was half naked and rushed to grab a pair of pants off the ground. He laughed awkwardly while putting the blue jeans on.

"I don't know. Is it working?" She rolled her eyes playfully and sat entered the dressing room, shutting the door behind her. He finished putting on a t-shirt and sat beside her. "Well, what did you think?" Her face immediately lit up.

"It was brilliant, Jesse. You were really good, I must say. I must take back my previous comments and say that you are not robotic." She gave him a soft smile that he returned. "It was beautiful. I wish I could have seen it sooner."

"Well, you saw it and that is all that matters!" He looked at his watch and then looked back at the girl standing before her. She looked tired-sickly almost. It made Jesse sad for some reason. He noted the flimsy material of her clothing and knew she must be cold. New York winters were not kind. "Do you have anywhere to be?" She looked uncomfortable for a moment and sighed.

"I don't know, Jesse." He scrunched his nose up which in turn caused Rachel to giggle. Jesse smiled at the reaction he earned from the brunette. "Why?"

"I thought you and I could sing a duet on stage, you know? Maybe I can say that I got to sing with Rachel Berry before she was famous or something." She snorted and he grinned broadly before smirking. "Or you can tell people you sang with _the_ Jesse St. James."

"You're hilarious," she deadpanned. He chortled and grabbed a candy bar off his desk.

"Are you hungry?" She nodded and he immediately felt slightly excited. He thought about asking her to dinner. That wasn't against the rules as far as he knew. Jessica never said he couldn't take friends out to dinner. "Excellent, we can go grab something to eat after our impromptu session."

"Jesse," he turned to look at her and frowned. "I don't think I can. I have people to see," she mumbled. She looked pained when she saw the wounded expression cross his face. She was enamored by the boy but she needed to keep him away from her.

"They can wait. I'm sure they'll understand. Tell them you're on a date or something," he offered. She smiled at the boyish look he had on his face. She had wished that they had met sometime sooner in life. They could have been something special, she was sure of it.

"Jesse, I can't. I'm sorry." She turned to go but he grabbed her wrist and spun her around. She searched his eyes for any sort of emotion but they were cold.

"At least sing with me then?" Immediately his cold exterior dropped and the charming boy was back. She nodded slightly and followed him out of the door and down the hall. "You can read music?" She nodded and he pulled a sheet away from the conducting stand located at the back of the stage.

"This was in the show," she noted. He nodded enthusiastically and sat down on the piano bench before him. She looked out and saw all of the empty seats and sighed. This was her first time on a Broadway stage. When she was younger she had known she would be here one day. The dream she dreamed had her singing and dancing across the stage though. She sighed and shook the memories of her happier days out of her mind.

"Come sit with me." His plea broke the silence and she slowly walked over to him. She sat beside him on the wooden bench and smiled as she saw his fingers flex before aligning them to the appropriate keys. "Key of G," he whispered into her ear before letting his fingers dance along the keys. She noticed Jesse looking oddly towards the backstage area but said nothing. She noted the intro and quickly sung on her cue. Jesse smiled encouragingly at her before singing his part. She quickly glanced at her sheet music and inhaled deeply. She let herself get lost in the sound of his voice before letting hers mix along with his. Jesse's heart palpitated upon hearing their voices blending. He had never felt so intimate and exposed with someone before and he was merely playing a piano while singing-something he did every single day.

The song ended and Rachel cleared her throat nervously. "Well, Broadway, what did you think?" He chuckled to himself before placing a kiss on her cheek. She smiled faintly when she saw the blush creep up onto his cheeks.

"It was, uh, great," he stuttered while gathering the sheet music and standing up. He groaned upon tripping and sending the music spiraling across the stage. He quickly rushed to try and pick the various pages up. He smiled graciously when Rachel got up to help him. She slowly knelt beside him and handed him the sheets she had gathered. He looked at her intently and studied her gaze. "Please come to dinner with me," he said without breaking eye contact.

"I can't, Jesse," she replied while thrusting the papers into his hand and running off the stage. Jesse stood up and watched for the second time as Rachel ran away from him.

"You sure do know how to win the ladies over, Jesse. I'm shocked you're actually engaged." Jesse turned around quickly and smiled.

"What did you think?" The balding man rubbed his neck and walked around the various instruments to where Jesse was standing.

"She was good. You were right about that. Are you sure you're wanting to do this though? If you pull all of these strings to get her an audition and she doesn't show or does something equally stupid then it's on you. It's your name that will get tarnished."

"I know that, Paul. It doesn't change anything though. I'm sure." The man nodded and patted Jesse on the back lightly before going backstage.


	4. Chapter 4

So, I'm back already. I can't stay away from this story. Sorry guys. I update too much. Ha. Long chapter is long! It was 12 pages in word! I guess that makes it pretty obvious that I didn't proofread it though, huh? I just hate reading over my crap. Any of you guys that way about your work?

Anyway, I hope you all aren't too upset with the lack of St. Berry love. I just can't really make them be together like..BAM! I guess I could but I wouldn't like that very much. Lol.

Well, enjoy...and ignore the mistakes.

**Disclaimer: I still don't own.

* * *

**

Jesse raised his head off the table in his kitchen upon hearing a knock coming from the door. He groaned and wished them away. He slowly got up upon realizing the person wasn't going to go away. He hesitantly pulled the door open and let out a puff of air upon seeing Ryan standing there. "Why are you here?"

The redhead had the nerve to look offended before pushing Jesse aside and letting himself in the room. He threw all of the papers that were occupying Jesse's couch off and lay down."Is that any way to greet your best man?"

Jesse clenched his fists in slight anger but held back the snide comments threatening to come out. He pushed Ryan's feet off the couch and sat opposite of him on a chair. "Yes." He swallowed thickly when he saw his best friend look around the room in avoidance of his gaze.

"Did you hook up with Rachel?" Ryan paled immediately. He hadn't told Ryan that her name was Rachel. He hadn't told Ryan anything about the petite girl. He shut his eyes and replayed conversations he had lately with his best man.

"How did you know her name was Rachel?"

"One of those chicks let it slip. I don't know. You should get tested if you did though, for sure. That bitch is diseased, man." He immediately stood up and slowly walked a few feet over to where the couch was and lowered his face to meet Ryan's. Ryan inhaled slowly and tried to avert his gaze.

"Number one, you don't disrespect someone like that. Number two, she isn't diseased. Some people have to take crappy jobs to get to a place where they want to be. Not everyone is a lawyer like you. Not everyone gets to dance around on a stage and sing songs about how wonderful life is like I do," he angrily whispered. Ryan nodded slowly before pushing Jesse away.

"I just heard stuff about her. I'm sorry, man. I didn't know you liked her like that." Jesse closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. He couldn't like her period. They had known each other for less than a week. He was engaged. He couldn't deal with this sort of drama in his life. "What about Jessica, man?"

"I don't like her. I've known her a few days. Jessica and I are fine. I have some things I need to take care of, Ryan. I would appreciate it if you came by at a later time." Ryan nodded sheepishly and walked out of the apartment without saying another word. Jesse walked slowly to his bedroom and collapsed on the bed. He wanted to be free of the stress his life was putting on him. He quickly dove under the covers and thought about Rachel. What had Ryan meant about her being 'diseased?' He thought it over before finally letting sleep overtake him and giving him a much needed rest.

* * *

He felt slightly out of place walking there in broad daylight. He sincerely hoped that paparazzi were nowhere near. He could see the headlines in his mind and they were not pretty. He scanned around before jogging over to the building and letting himself in. He held back a gag upon being hit in the face with the stench of sex again. He slowly walked around looking for the lady he had talked to last time. He did a small fist pump upon seeing the blonde fixing drinks in the corner at the bar. He quickly walked over to her and flashed a grin. "Hi, I doubt you remember me,"

"Jesse James, right? You had the party here last weekend."

"Actually," Jesse quickly informed, "it's Jesse St. James, not James. Yes, I had the party. I'm actually here about that. Kind of." He shoved his hands into his pockets to keep from nervously playing with them. She smiled softly at him before telling another girl to take over for her.

"What is it that you need, Jesse?"

"Well," he cautiously started, "I was hoping Rachel was here?" She took a step back and looked at him curiously. He felt exposed and unclean in this place-around the people but he said nothing else. The blonde pulled him towards the back room and into the hallway he had been in the previous weekend.

"She's getting done with a customer. Wait right here," she snarled before walking away. He rubbed his bicep slowly where the girl had left fingernail marks. He looked around the dingy place before smiling happily. He didn't want to be there but he was excited to see Rachel, he knew that much. He walked slowly down the familiar hallway and to the door he had remembered as the one leading to her room.

He heard odd noises coming from the other side but brushed it off. The door quickly opened and a man stepped out zipping the fly of his pants up. He felt the smile on his face quickly be replaced. He watched as Rachel walked out to bid the man farewell. "Jesse?"

"It's a bad time. Sorry," he mumbled before looking between the two. He felt himself grow sick at seeing the man pull out money to hand the brunette. She looked ashamed but took the money and shooed the man away.

"I'll be back, Sam." Rachel nodded again before turning to face Jesse. She grabbed at his wrist lightly in an attempt to pull him inside her room. He felt tainted and disgusting. She had been using her hands with that man and now she was touching him. She was trying to bring him into the same room she had just had meaningless sex in.

"Let go of me," he harshly whispered while pulling his arm away. "I don't need to be here. I don't want to see this stuff." Jesse felt his tough exterior crumble as Rachel dropped her gaze to her feet. "I'm sorry, Rachel."

"Don't be."

"I just don't understand it. I don't even know why I care. I don't even know you," he yelled in disbelief. "I want to take you to lunch," he stated. Rachel looked at him in shock and disbelief before shaking her head. "No, I let you come to my show and witness my talent. You need to pay me back for it. You owe me lunch. It isn't a date. Don't worry. I just think we have a lot in common. We could be good friends, you know?"

"Jesse, I don't really think it's a good idea." He rubbed his temples lightly before pulling out his wallet and getting a card. "Here," he mumbled while scribbling his number onto it. "This is my cell phone. I'm trusting that you won't give this out to people." Really, he didn't know why he felt so trusting of her. She could sell him out to all of the gossip whores.

"Let me go to the bathroom," she whispered before quickly running to the bathroom adjoining her room. He quickly walked over to the pile of money that the pig from earlier had given her. He pulled his wallet back out and pulled out three extra hundreds before stashing them into the pile of bills. He walked away and thought about sitting on the couch before images of Rachel came flashing into his mind. "Rachel," he called out.

"Yeah," she immediately responded.

"I'm going to go. Call me if you ever need anything. A friend or something. I won't bother you anymore, I promise," he sadly stated before setting the card down on her couch and walking out of the door.

* * *

Rachel sat in the corner of her bathroom staring at the object of her desire. She craved and needed the torturous substance that was quickly draining her. She mixed the powder with water after wrapping the tube around her arm. She couldn't remember when life had gotten so messed up for her. She had bid Lima, Ohio, goodbye with promises of becoming a star and showing everyone that she had what it took. Somewhere along the line the auditions kept giving her negative answers. Her jobs never paid the rent.

Her roommate's best friend had a job working at a bar, as she had called it. The girl talked about how much money her friend always had. She told Rachel that her friend could probably get her a job there as well. Somehow a job that was only supposed to be temporary became a full time thing. At first it wasn't bad. The drugs didn't come into play until the men started to get grabby. Until the men started to want sex-something she wasn't comfortable with giving.

She thought about Jesse and how kind he had been the past few days. He had shown her more compassion in the past week than she had received in the past four years of living in New York. He was kind and charming. He was everything anyone could possibly want. She quickly readied the injection and stuck the needle into her frail vein-wanting to erase the hurt and pain.

* * *

Jesse was completely miserable. He didn't know why. He didn't know what was wrong with him. He had never been in such a funk. He was always in control of his life and how he felt. The past few weeks had been pure hell for him. Jessica, for starters, expected him to be at her every beck and call. She had insisted he give up his "petty dream" of being a Broadway performer and get a real job. He scoffed at the memory. As if being on Broadway wasn't a real job.

The date of their marriage was drawing nearer. He found himself unable to think about it though. All of his thoughts had been pre-occupied with the girl he had met two months ago-the girl he hadn't spoken to in two months. He knew it was unhealthy, the odd obsession he had with the girl. He had given up on her reaching out to him. He still left money for her at her work-anonymously, of course.

"Jesse, this isn't going to work. That chick is going to recognize me," Jake sighed. Jesse stood up tall and walked over to the man and gripped his shoulder tightly.

"Please, you have to do this for me." He didn't know whether or not it was the desperate tone of his voice or if his friend was just simply trying to get him to shut up but the next thing he knew Jake was nodding and he was wrapping his arms around the man pulling him in for a hug.

"Okay, man, you owe me. Big." Jesse nodded enthusiastically and pulled Jake in for another hug. "When do you want me to do this?" Jesse pulled back and looked thoughtful for a second before turning the man around and pushing him out the door.

"Now." Jake groaned in disbelief but allowed himself to be shoved out his cast-mate's apartment. "Tell her to be there at 9:00 Saturday." Jake nodded and waved him off in dismissal. "Don't forget to give her the address!"

"I got it, man," he called out over his shoulder. He chuckled to himself as he took the elevator down to the lobby and exited the building. Jesse had told him all about Rachel Berry over the past month. In a way it broke his heart for the guy. Jesse had never spoken so vividly about someone. He had never put so much passion into anything but singing. He honestly wondered what it meant for his impending marriage.

He had never approved of Jessica in all honesty. The woman wasn't supportive of his cast-mate in any way, shape, or form. She always ran over him, which was surprising because no one else possessed that talent. He felt his pocket vibrate and pulled out his cell phone.

_Are you there yet?_

He laughed at his friend's nervousness. He had never seen Jesse like this and in a way it was refreshing. Jesse always came across as someone un-human like. He never showed his feelings. He tended to keep things hidden deep below the surface. He quickly tapped out his reply.

**I just left ur apt, dude. Wat do u thnk?**

He glanced around the area before checking the directions Jesse had given him once again. He walked around another twenty minutes before figuring the place out. He quickly pulled out his phone and dialed the familiar number.

"Hey, man, I think I'm in the right place, but I'm not sure. It's really freaking me out. This place is shady looking." He heard a shuffling on the other end of the line and waited patiently for a response.

"I'm with Jessica. She showed up, man." He heard more shuffling before hearing a toilet flush. "I told her I had to go to the bathroom. The place looks rough. Really rough, I know. You can't back out now though. Use the back door. Her door has a little gold star on it, alright?"

"Okay." He hung up and put the device in his pocket before looking around once again and going to the back of the building. He slowly let himself in, hoping to not draw attention to himself. "Jesse owes me big time for this," he mumbled under his breath.

He had almost given up on finding the correct room upon getting lost. Fifteen minutes had gone by and he still had no clue where he was going until a small golden star caught his eye on a door. He danced triumphantly before running over to the door and knocking quickly. The door flew open immediately and a short brunette opened the door.

"Rachel Berry?" She looked around in confusion but nodded slowly. "Can we talk?"

"Hold on," she mumbled before closing the door. He waited patiently for the girl to return. He sighed as he heard shuffling from behind the door. "Okay," she yelled before pulling the door open. He walked around slowly before turning to face her.

"My name is Paul Murphy," he quickly spit out while pulling the sunglasses closer to his face. He knew if he messed this up then Jesse would literally kill him. "I guess you could call me a local talent scout, if you will." Rachel nodded and sat down on the couch before pulling the jacket she was wearing tighter around her. "I've heard you sing," he quickly assured.

"Look, if you're into roleplay or something I'm not sure I'm comfortable with that." Jake coughed loudly and waved his hands around.

"No, no. I'm being serious. I'd like you to come audition for some things. It will be worth your time, I assure you." She looked taken aback for a moment before standing up.

"Do you have a card or something? You can't honestly think I would believe any of this, right?" Jake smiled before pulling out the card Jesse had previously given him. Rachel took the card and looked at it in disbelief. "Are you serious?"

"Saturday at nine o'clock. 630 on 9th Avenue." Jake swallowed thickly as he saw the girl's brows furrow. She inhaled sharply and opened her mouth before closing it quickly.

"Wait, what am I auditioning for?"

"You, miss, are actually in luck. I'm sure you've heard of Spring Awakening. They're losing their female lead. I have confidence in your voice. I'm starting you off big." He watched as all color drained from her face. She shook her head.

"No."

"No? How can you say no? Are you insane? This is the opportunity of a lifetime."

"Jesse set you up to this, right? Tell him I don't need his charity." Jake laughed loudly. This girl definitely had Jesse figured out. She looked at him in confusion and waited for him to say something.

"I can assure you that Jesse St. James and I do not speak. He and I do not see eye to eye on anything, actually. Miss, if you honestly let that arrogant ass keep you from an opportunity like this then you're right. I don't want you." He turned around and waltzed back out the door, shutting it behind him. If Jesse was right then she would be coming after him soon. He leaned against the wall and waited. He smiled cockily when the girl threw the door open and looked at him warily.

"I'll be there," she mumbled breathlessly.

"Excellent."

* * *

"So, what happened?" Jake relaxed into the sofa and put his arms behind his head. Jesse looked at him anxiously. "Well?"

"Get me a drink, I'm thirsty." Jesse's jaw opened and close before he walked to the kitchen and returned with a Pepsi. He threw the can at the guy before sitting across from him. "Dang, you're dangerous!"

"What happened, Jake? I'm serious."

"She'll be there. I confess I probably should have done a better job of the situation but whatever. She had a fit when she found out what she was auditioning for." Jesse nodded sadly and rubbed the back of his neck. "I got to call you an ass though so I'm happy." Jesse rolled his eyes playfully.

"Thanks, man. I really appreciate this." Jake noted the change in atmosphere and stood up straight. He took in a deep breath of air and sighed.

"Why are you doing this for her? You met her twice. I don't understand, Jesse." Jesse smiled sadly and averted his gaze to the clock on the opposite side of the room. He stood up slowly and paced in front of his cast-mate before sighing.

"I don't know. I don't know what it is about that girl that has me so set on helping her. She just reminds me of myself. I can't stand seeing her working at that place," he grimaced when the memory of Rachel and that man entered his mind. "She's talented. She shouldn't be there."

"What does Jessica think about all of this?" Jesse bit the inside of his cheek and shrugged. "How do you not know?"

"Because she doesn't know…"

* * *

"Miss Berry, you made it," Paul yelled excitedly. Jesse watched with sad eyes as she nodded slowly. He frowned at the appearance the brunette was in. She had lost more weight than he thought possible for the girl to lose. She looked tired and worn out. "I've been told great things about you. Let's hope they weren't untrue," he added.

"I will be singing 'Somewhere over the Rainbow' from the Wizard of Oz. I believe that Judy Garland was a phenomenal talent back in her days and I wish to respect her,"

"Miss Berry, you may just sing. You don't have to explain all of this," he quickly responded. Rachel's face turned scarlet before she nodded and looked around the room. Her eyes locked with Jesse's for a mere second before she quickly looked away.

"I'm sorry. I tend to ramble when I am nervous. On with it I suppose? Right," she answered. "Key of Eb then, Mr.," her brows furrowed for a moment before she cocked her head to the side, "Piano Man?" Jesse barked out a laugh.

"Jesse, be quiet," the balding man yelled before turning to look at Rachel. "Okay, continue," he informed. Jesse clenched his fists nervously as the girl took in a deep breath. He watched in awe as she straightened her posture and began to sing softly as the piano accompanied her. He felt himself breaking around her words. She seemed so wounded as she sang each word about wanting to get away. The overwhelming flood of emotions washed over him like a deluge causing the tears to slowly cascade down his face.

"Excuse me," he said before getting out of the chair and leaving the room. Rachel watched in confusion as the male lead of the show simply abandoned the room. The atmosphere had immediately changed to one laced with tension. Rachel shifted nervously from foot to foot wondering what had caused the boy to run away.

"Well, you seemed to had moved Mr. Jesse St. 'I Lack Emotions' to tears, Rachel," the man chuckled and crossed his arms. "You definitely have to vocal talents to take over the role but can you act?"

"I'll have you know that in my hometown I was in every single stage production offered. I do not think you understand the caliber of my talent, Sir." Paul chuckled and scratched his scalp before turning around to look behind him.

"Maybe not. You have to have chemistry with your love interest though. I can assure you that we will not be firing Jesse just because you don't have sparks with him. We'll simply send you on your way and find a girl that does." Rachel sighed sadly but nodded her head. "Where the hell is that kid?"

"I'll go get him," a man mumbled who, Rachel noted, hadn't looked at her since she walked in. He quickly scurried off in the direction Jesse had gone off in. "Jess?" He walked to the stage area and smiled when he saw the boy sitting in a seat.

"There are thousands of people who do stage productions every year, Jake," Jesse whispered. "We live in fictional worlds. We are given the parts of poor men who are broken down. We are given the parts of wealthy people living with the finer things in life." Jake walked over slowly beside the boy who was still staring at the stage and sat in the seat beside him. "It's still fiction though. We're just acting. What the hell can we say about ourselves? There are people actually out there living in the shitty places we act like we're in. What about them though?" Jake slowly placed his hand on Jesse's shoulder which brought Jesse out of his monologue.

"Is this about Rachel?" Jesse sighed deeply and shrugged. "Seriously, Jesse, we're better friends than this. I am capable of being mature sometimes." Jesse chuckled softly and wiped his eyes.

"It is," he muttered. "I just don't know why I'm so attached to that girl. I still don't even know her. When I see her so broken and defeated it makes me broken and defeated."

"Maybe she's like your soul mate or some deep crap like that," Jake responded. Jesse laughed loudly and Jake scoffed. "Hey, I'm trying to be serious. Come on, Jesse. You have to go back in there and act out a scene with her."

"Great," he murmured while following Jake out of theater and back to the rehearsal room in the adjacent building. Once they reached the outside of the door he pulled Jake back. "Does it look like I've been crying?"

"Yep," Jake happily responded before opening the door and pulling them both in. "Go first or Rachel might see me," he whispered while shoving Jesse in front of him.

"Finally," Paul clapped," Rachel has been given the dialogue for the scene. Jesse, please, go over there." He sighed but strutted over to the spot beside the girl.

"What scene are we doing exactly?" Rachel looked at him oddly before thrusting the piece of paper into his hands. He glanced over the work before clenching his eyes shut. "Okay then," he murmured. He kneeled on the ground and raised an eyebrow when Rachel looked at him oddly. "Rachel, sit down," he whispered.

"Oh." She looked confused but thought back to the night she had seen the show. "Oh!" She immediately sat on her knees and faced him. "Jesse," she asked him quietly. It was the first time she had spoken his name in two months, he noted. He had missed it.

"Yeah?"

"Did you have anything to do with this?" She asked. "Please don't lie." He looked around the room before lowering his gaze to the floor. "Jesse," she whispered before reaching out and touching his arm.

"Yes." Rachel opened her mouth to respond but was interrupted by Paul. She cleared her throat and looked at the piece of paper one last time before clearing her throat. She gasped when Jesse wrapped his arms around her tightly and pressed her head against his chest. "No matter where I am," he whispered, "I can feel it. Beating." She sighed as she heard his thudding. It was like a lullaby. It was safe and constant: something she hadn't had in her life for a long time.

"And I feel yours," she softly replied before pulling away. Jesse looked at her in confusion and raised an eyebrow before she attached her lips to his. She melted into his embrace when he wrapped his arms around her once more. He pulled away and took in a slow breath of air before placing his lips gently back on hers and bringing his hands up to caress her face.

"Okay, this isn't part of the scene," Paul yelled. Rachel looked away in embarrassment as Jesse stood up quickly. "That was really good though. Forget what I said about no chemistry," he added. "We'll be getting in touch, Rachel."

"I'll walk you out," Jesse eagerly stammered. She nodded softly before following the boy outside. "Rachel, I know I shouldn't have gone behind your back about this but I knew if I had asked you to audition then you would have thought I was taking pity or something on you. You have to know that I believe you have a great talent."

"I wouldn't have necessarily thought that, Jesse," she snapped. "Would you really go out of the way to get me an audition if I sucked horribly? That would simply be an embarrassment for you." He nodded in agreement. "I wouldn't have done it though had you asked. You were right about that much."

"Why?"

"Because I didn't you to get close to me," she whispered. He ignored the ache he felt in his chest and enveloped the brunette in a hug.

"Let me take you to lunch, Rachel," he whispered. She chuckled into his chest and he pulled away. He mock glared at her before crossing his arms over his chest. "What is so funny? I am pretty sure that I hold your future right here," he hastily responded while pointing to the palm of his hand. "Also, I could be completely embarrassing you for earlier."

"What are you talking about?" He smirked at her and scratched his chin in thought. He sighed over-dramatically before looking her in the eyes.

"As I seem to recall I was just so damn sexy that you tried to jump my bones back there." Rachel scoffed and swatted at his arm playfully.

"I read the lines wrong. Forgive me," she huffed. "Besides, you were a terrible kisser." He sighed playfully before clearing his throat.

"So, let me take you to lunch," he repeated. She smiled softly. "Please," he added. She nodded and he smiled triumphantly. "Why were you laughing at me?"

"You've been trying to take me to eat since we met." Jesse nodded in agreement. "Do I look that hungry?" He laughed but said nothing else as he hailed a cab. "Where are we going?"

"Where do you want to go?" Rachel shrugged her shoulders. "Okay, this is problematic then," he mumbled. "I'm in the mood for Italian," he declared. "Is that alright with you?"

"Sure." He nodded and gave the driver the correct address. He watched Rachel out of the corner of his eye for the duration of the ride. He knew she had gotten the part. She had nailed the audition minus the impromptu make-out session they had. He only hoped that he would finally be able to figure the girl out.

Once the drive was over he paid the driver and directed Rachel inside. She shivered lightly which didn't really surprise him. It was the middle of winter and she was wearing some flimsy jacket. He wondered what she spent the money he had been leaving her on. He slipped his coat off and draped it across the brunette's shoulders. "You looked cold," he simply stated when she gave him a questioning look. She smiled and pulled the coat closer to her. Once they had been seated he watched Rachel stare in confusion at the menu. "What is it?"

"I can't afford this stuff, Jesse." He shook his head and reached across the table to take her hand in his. She flinched at the initial contact but soon relaxed.

"It's on me, okay? Think of it as my 'Welcome Aboard' meal."She rolled her eyes playfully but went back to reading the menu. "Do not insult me by ordering the cheapest thing either. I can assure you that my paycheck will allow us to both eat anything we want on here."

"I suppose you are going to be somewhat of a permanent figure in my life now." Jesse quirked an eyebrow at the petite girl's statement but simply nodded. "I believe that means we should get to know each other, correct? Perhaps we can grow to become friends."

"I thought we were friends?" Rachel looked at him oddly before smiling. "Well, what would you like to know about me?" She shrugged her shoulders before taking a sip of the water she had been given. "Rachel, how can you want to get to know me but not know what you want to know?"

"Why don't you show emotions?" He looked at her in confusion. "Everyone talks about how you don't have feelings. I find that hard to believe. Everyone has feelings."

"They do," he agreed.

"So, explain why you hide them." Jesse took a bite out of a piece of bread they had been given and sighed. "This is why I never had friends growing up," she murmured. "I don't know when I'm being too abrasive."

"I don't mind," he replied. "I prefer people being blunt and truthful over hiding their bull behind some happy go lucky facade. It irks me." Rachel smiled and Jesse took in a deep breath. "It isn't that I don't show emotions. I simply rein them in, I guess." He took a sip of his beverage before scratching his arm lightly. "I don't see any point in being vulnerable around someone unless I know they accept me for who I am. Why be open with my feelings if I know they will get mocked?"

"It sounds to me like you're just afraid to let people in." Jesse took another bite out of the bread and nodded.

"Some people say that, yes. I'm engaged though. I obviously let someone in." Rachel looked complacent for a moment before sighing.

"Maybe she's just someone you feel safe with. Sometimes you need to take a leap into the unknown." Jesse contemplated the idea. It was somewhat true. "I'm definitely not one to know anything about relationships so please do not think your relationship is faulty."

"I'm hearing you out, Rachel. I never said my relationship was faulty. Jessica has been by my side of the better part of three years. I do feel safe with her but what's so wrong with that?" Rachel grabbed a piece of bread and nibbled on it lightly.

"I suppose nothing if you are happy with it. I had a boyfriend, high school sweetheart, I guess. We started dating when I was a sophomore. We broke up about two years ago. I realized he was just someone I felt comfortable with. I don't want to feel comfortable though. I want to feel passionate about my relationship. I want that fire. I want to feel the sparks. Do you understand?"

"I do. I find it ironic though," he quickly added, "that you are so set on finding this explosive love and yet you won't open yourself up the possibilities. You wouldn't even consider being my friend. That's not very wild and outgoing if you ask me." Rachel stifled a laugh but simply nodded in agreement. "I suppose you and I are a lot alike in some ways."

"We are," she conceded.

"Do you think you'll like playing my love interest?" Rachel laughed but quickly stopped upon seeing the waiter come over. They placed their orders and went back to their conversation. "So?"

"I suppose. I can't complain about the kisses," she replied honestly. Jesse smirked and patted himself on the shoulder. "What are you doing?"

"I'm giving myself a pat on the back for being such an excellent kisser. Did I make you swoon, Rachel? Do I drive you wild?"

"You drive me wild, yes." Jesse's mouth hung open and before he realized how unattractive he must look. He didn't know why the playful banter with this girl was making him feel so giddy, for a lack of a better word. Jessica would not ever talk to him this way. "Not in a good way."

"Why, I feel insulted. Now I know what poor Jake goes through," he assessed.

* * *

"How was your day, Jesse?" He rolled over and looked at the girl walking towards him. She slowly slipped off her clothes. He shut his eyes and placed his hands behind his head.

"Long and tiring. I'm sleepy," he grumbled. "Auditions were good though. I'm positive we found our new Wendla," he excitedly stated.

"Who is that?" Jesse groaned before massaging his temples.

"The character of the girl that plays my love interest, I guess." She climbed into the bed and cuddled into his side. "Why aren't you staying at your place tonight?"

"I told you that it was being fixed."

"I know but what does that mean? Was it broken? I don't understand." She laughed and he groaned. "I wasn't trying to be funny, Jessica." She snuggled into his body and sighed.

"I'm so comfortable with you." His eyes flew open. _Comfortable._

"I'm comfortable with you, too," he whispered before detaching their bodies. "I'm going to sleep on the couch. Enjoy the bed. I'll be gone before you wake up but get anything you want for breakfast," he muttered before stumbling out of the bedroom.


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter sucks, for sure. I had no clue how to write the actual SA scenes because I had to use a Off-Broadway version that I own to get the dialogue and stuff. Haha. Sorry it took a few days to update. We had recital, the choir is preparing for the first concert, and I've been working on my applied voice midterm. =/

Maybe I should switch majors. Ha.

Erm, leave some feedback. I love the reviews. They make me happy. =P

I didn't proofread. Again. Sorry in advance for the mistakes!

* * *

"No, guys, this is bad. Rachel, if you can't get it together then I will not hesitate just giving one of the understudies the part."

"Can we take a break?" The older man nodded at Jesse and walked out of the room quickly. Jesse walked over to Rachel and wrapped his arms around her in a soothing embrace. "It'll get easier. I promise," he whispered into her ear. "You've only been at it a few days. We had years to perfect it, Rach." She pulled away and smiled at him. "What?"

"You called me Rach." He blushed slightly and cleared his throat. "It was cute. No one has called me that in years." He laughed before pulling the papers from Rachel's hands and fanning himself. "Are you hot?"

"Are you crazy? How are you not burning up?" She shrugged and he grunted before pulling the shirt he was wearing over his head. Rachel watched the muscles of his back flex with each movement his body made. She looked away as he swiftly turned around to face her.

"I'm very hot, actually." Jesse barked in laughter upon hearing the brunette's whispered admittance. "Anyway," Rachel primly stated, "let us continue." Jesse walked over to the short girl and gave her a small grin.

"Fine. What do you want to work on?" She flipped through the various pages of the book and sighed in frustration. She walked back and forth for a few seconds before turning on her heel to look at Jesse.

"I don't know. I need help with all of it," she shyly admitted. Jesse shook his head before grabbing the papers from her hand and throwing them across the room. "Jesse!"

"Look, if you aren't getting it one way then we should just try it another. Come on," he replied while holding his hand out for her. She willingly took it and followed him out of the rehearsal space.

"Jesse," Rachel shrieked as he tried to step outside. He looked at her in confusion. "You're not wearing a shirt! You cannot go outside like that. Girls will see you. You will also get sick." He looked down at himself and blushed slightly before looking around the hall.

"Give me your jacket."

Rachel looked incredulous.

"You cannot be serious? Jesse, I am only 5'2. I have spent most of my life defending the fact that I am perfectly average in height but you are taller than I am. You cannot possibly think that you can wear my jacket."

"I can and I do. Give me your jacket." She rolled her eyes and handed the item over. He struggled to put the article of clothing on. He knew he probably looked like something resembling the Hulk. Rachel covered her mouth with her hand to stifle a giggle. He cocked an eyebrow at her but said nothing else. "We're going to my place," he added.

* * *

"So, this is my home," he mumbled while gesturing around. "It's pretty nice when people aren't over here messing everything up," he snapped. Rachel wanted to comment on it but decided that it was best if not. She followed him around as he showed her the various rooms.

"Let me guess," she quickly stated as Jesse opened the door to his bedroom. "Is this where the magic happens?" Jesse laughed while shaking his head.

"No," he quickly informed while leading her to a room down the hall. "This is," he whispered into her ear while opening a door. She gasped upon seeing the beautiful piano centered in the middle of the room. Surrounding the walls were Playbills of several different shows-most of them were autographed. Rachel rushed in the room and looked at the various pictures of Jesse with different celebrities.

"Oh my goodness," Rachel yelled. "You've met the Barbra Streisand?" Jesse looked away sheepishly and nodded. "You are so lucky, Jesse St. James!" He watched in amusement as she bound from one side of the room to the other.

"I really am," he whispered while watching her shuffle from one foot to the other nervously. "Want to practice?" He gestured to the piano.

"Can we work on reading the lines instead? I never thought I'd see the day when my voice was physically tired." Jesse chuckled while running his hands through the wavy hair of his head. He nodded while grabbing a set script from a cabinet.

"Where shall we start?"

"In a different room?" Jesse laughed while rolling his eyes playfully. He shoved the girl lightly out of the room and followed her. "Would it sound completely inappropriate if I suggested your bedroom?"

"Yes. Let's do it anyway," he retorted while wagging his eyebrows. She scoffed but led the way. "What scene do you want to work on?"

"I guess one that we have together would make sense, right?" Jesse nodded and handed her the booklet. "What is this?"

"Your lines, of course! We left yours scattered about the rehearsal space. I still have my copy from a few years ago." Rachel smiled graciously at him before flipping through the pages. "Just follow my lead, okay?" She nodded. "Try to imagine it all, Rachel. It makes it easier."

"I can act, Jesse," she assured. He smiled before sprawling out on the floor. His back rest against the foot of his bed. Rachel looked at him oddly but said nothing else. He looked up at her and locked his gaze. She gasped lightly. This wasn't Jesse St. James looking at her anymore. He was already in his acting mode. He wasn't in his bedroom anymore. He was in some small town in a different country.

"Sit by me, Rachel. We won't do the entire scene. I just want to get a feel for our chemistry as Paul put it." Rachel slowly sat down beside the boy. "Wouldn't it be wonderful," he exclaimed while looking at her earnestly, "if we could all attend the same school?" She sat enthralled by his words. His eyes were sparkling with life. Maybe he was known as emotionless but when he was on stage that definitely didn't ring true. "Boys and girls together," he excitedly added. He bit back a smile while looking at her.

"What?" He rolled his eyes playfully and pointed at the piece of papers in her hand. "Oh!" She looked away sheepishly to hide the blush creeping up her neck. She glanced down at the thin book before looking back at him. "What time is it?"

"Must be close to four," he replied without a beat.

"I thought it was later."

"You know what," he whispered. She looked at the script in confusion. "You don't need help, Rachel. You just need to trust yourself, alright? You're a great performer. I'm honestly surprised you didn't snag a show by now."

"Thank you," she whispered. He pulled himself up from his seated position on the floor and offered her a hand. "I won't lie though; I'm nervous about one scene." He looked at her with a smirk in place. She felt exposed under his gaze. Not the kind of exposed she was used to with her old job. She just felt vulnerable. She didn't like people being able to see through her. Jesse seemed to have figured out the way to do it.

"If it's what I think it is then don't worry, it worried me too when I first started. After your ass gets shown several hundred times you get over it though," he smiled before attempting to smile sleazily at her. She noted that he couldn't pull it off well. "I'm excited to see what you've got," he added while winking. She felt her face flush.

"Right, anyway, I must go get ready for a shift. I have to stop by my apartment first and stuff so I need to get going now." Jesse scratched his neck and followed the brunette through his apartment. "I've had fun though."

"Let me walk you there," he quickly interjected. "I've got the rest of the day off until the show starts anyway." She raised an eyebrow at him. "I want to," he whispered.

"Jesse, I don't think that's a good idea." He sighed but nodded. "I'll call you later?"

"Really?" She nodded and he brought her in for a hug. "We're climbing the friendship ladder," he added with energy.

She walked out the door which left Jesse with an odd feeling. "Shit," he mumbled to himself before pulling out his cell phone.

* * *

"Well, it's about time you started to figure it out." Jake took a bite out of the dip in front of them before sipping some water from the drink beside him.

"What are you talking about?"

"You have the hots for one Rachel Berry. Does the stripping thing creep you out? I couldn't have my girlfriend doing that for a living. Those body parts would be for me and me only to see."

"I do not have the hots for her. I just think I'm attracted to her intellectual personality. She's everything that Jessica isn't. I'm not saying Jessica is emotionally retarded. I'm simply saying that Rachel gets me. She has the same outlook on life as I. She makes a good friend, I suppose," he replied while grabbing a chip and throwing it into his mouth.

"Whatever. You want to bone her. I saw that kiss. I can't wait to see you guys really make out. I think we'll have people leaving the theater during that scene," he laughed while wiggling his eyebrows. "Dude, you know what would be funny?" Jesse shook his head. "If you totally got turned on during a show. That would be hilarious."

"That wouldn't be funny at all, Jake," Jesse deadpanned.

"Broadway stud Jesse St. James gets a little too happy during show." Jesse threw a chip at the boy sitting across from him. "Doesn't that sound like a great headline?"

"No."

"Are you going to spend less time with her?"

"No."

"Can you say anything besides no?"

Jesse pursed his lips. "No."

"That sucks, man. I hope Rachel doesn't ask if you want to have sex. You'll be missing out." Jesse's eyes widened considerably before he realized he was choking on a chip. "You so want to bone her, I was right," Jake mumbled under his breath. "So, is your mistress excited to watch the show tonight? Maybe Lauren will get some kind of motion sickness on stage and Rachel will have to take over."

"I sincerely hope that doesn't happen. Even if it did then Lauren's understudy would just take over. There is no way that Rachel is ready. You can't just throw her onstage a few days after learning you got the part."

"Whatever, dude, we spent way too much time just eating the chips and salsa this place has. I have to go."

"Where?" Jake dropped the humorous façade and sighed deeply.

"I have an NA meeting. You know that, Jesse." Jesse stood up and gave the guy a light hug before waving him off.

Jesse paid the small bill before returning back to his apartment. It felt emptier without Rachel there. It was funny that he never really missed Jessica and yet the brunette girl was always on his mind. A knock on the door brought him out of his thoughts. He checked his watch noting the time. He had no idea who was there. He groaned after looking through the peep hole.

"Baby, how are you?" He held the door open and let the blonde girl in. "I've missed you today," she enthusiastically stated while wrapping her arms around his neck and attempting to kiss him. She parted her lips to run her tongue across his bottom lip. He pulled away quickly. "What is wrong with you?"

"What are you talking about, Jessica?" She pouted before walking over to his couch and sitting down. "I haven't done anything wrong!"

"Do you not want to marry me anymore? Did I do something wrong?" He sat dumbfounded more a moment. The question had blindsided him. She took the silence as a positive and stood up quickly while wiping furiously at her eyes. "I'm sorry, Jesse. I don't know what is going on," she mumbled while grabbing her purse and turning to leave.

"Jessica, wait, you know I love you," he replied. He didn't know why the words left a bitter taste in his mouth. He didn't know why he felt sick. She gave him a tearful smile and walked over to him.

"Then show me." He groaned in frustration when she attacked his lips. She discarded her jacket while pushing him to his bedroom. "I love you," she whispered in between kisses. She pushed him down onto his bed before straddling him.

"Jessica, I have a show to do," he grunted. She placed her hands on his chest and looked at the clock on his wall.

"In two hours," she whispered before nipping his neck lightly. He knew there was no getting around what she wanted. He felt his heart ache with something. He felt unfaithful somehow. He felt as though he were cheating at the moment. He felt the tears well up slightly when he realized it wasn't Jessica he felt he was cheating on. "Are you not in the mood?" His eyes quickly opened and looked at her.

"What, why?" She raised an eyebrow at him and pursed her lips before sighing angrily.

"I don't know, Jesse. You tell me," she grumbled. He pulled the blonde down for a kiss before flipping their positions. No, he didn't want her like that at the moment. He hadn't wanted her like that in a few months, he realized. He had to force himself to do this, he mused. Rachel could do it with countless strangers. He could do it with his fiancée. He laughed sarcastically after the thought occurred. He closed in his eyes and took in a deep breath. This time instead of blonde hair he imagined wavy brown locks. He felt himself grow hot and the blood rush to the lower part of his body. "There we go," she husked. He groaned in frustration. Her talking ruined it-made what he was doing too real. He imagined that the hands fumbling with his pants and boxers were smaller and more feminine. "Open your eyes."

He let his head fall into the crook of her neck as she supported his chest with her hands. No, he couldn't look. He couldn't open his eyes. If he opened his eyes then he would see that the body he was thrusting into wasn't the brunette's.

He rolled off of the girl and sighed. He felt dirty. "You need to leave now," he choked out.

"I forgot, your show," she chuckled. "This feels like a booty call, huh?" He nodded slowly while looking at the wall. "Want me to come over later?"

"No," he whispered. "I'll just see you tomorrow, okay?" She put her clothes back on quickly and left the apartment after pressing a final kiss to his forehead.

And then Jesse St. James cried.

* * *

"Hey, Jesse, this is Rachel. I know I said I would call you. I'm only a few days late on the offer though. I've been going to voice rehearsals with Alex and stuff so I've been working, don't worry," she laughed lightly. "I'm worried about that one scene still. I'd feel comfortable practicing it with you alone though… Never mind, I sound stupid. Call me back." Jesse smiled. The past few days had been rough, to say the least. He noticed that without Rachel around his days seemed to suck more, for a lack of a better word. He immediately pressed the 3 on his speed dial and waited. "Hello?"

"Rachel Berry, long time, no see." Rachel giggled softly. "I got your message about our sexy scene," he joked. "I'm more than happy to help you with it. Practice does make perfect you see," he added.

"Whatever, Jesse, I'm serious. That scene frightens me. I may be able to slut it up in real life but this is acting. I do not know how to act like I'm having sex or whatever."

"You aren't a slut," he softly responded. He waited a few seconds and sighed when he was met with silence. "Just come over when you're free, okay?"

"Is now alright?" Jesse immediately shot up out of the bed and rushed to look at himself in the mirror.

"I just woke up…" Rachel laughed. He wondered what face she was making. He assumed she would be making fun of him and calling him lazy if they were together. "I still look good though so yeah, now is good."

"I'm on my way then."

Thirty minutes later he was opening the front door for the brunette. "Hello," Rachel smiled and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Is it me you're looking for," he singsonged. He grabbed her coat and looked at her attire. "Why are you wearing a skirt? Actually, every time I see you you're wearing skirts. Do you not know how cold it is outside?"

"I wore them throughout high school. I guess it stuck or something." He nodded and entered the kitchen area.

"Do you want something to drink or eat? I can make a mean PB&J."

"I bet you can," she replied. "I already ate though so you're safe. You can keep your sandwich making skills to yourself for today." He nodded before getting a glass of water. He was suddenly nervous.

"Uh, how did you want to do this exactly?" He picked at the hem of his shirt nervously. Rachel smiled and walked over to him and grabbed his hands pulling him towards his couch.

"I don't know. You're the one who has been doing it for the past two years. Help me?" He nodded and swallowed thickly. She decided then and there that Jesse St. James sporting a blush was definitely a cute thing to see.

"I don't really guess we need to worry about," he cleared his throat awkwardly before breaking eye contact, "your breasts, I suppose. That sounds really weird. I sound like some sort of pervert," he added. Rachel laughed loudly. It reassured her to know that he was nervous too. "This would work better if we were in costume."

"Jesse, I need help with the scene. You're an actor. Just be professional and do it with me!" His eyes widened before he dropped to his knees on the ground. "Here?"

"I guess! Let's just get this over with. Do you have the lines memorized?" Rachel nodded. "Already? That's really awesome, Rach. Do you want to try it from where we tried in your audition?" She nodded again. "Okay."

He pressed her face gently into his chest. Rachel once again felt safe and at home. She had thought that last time it had just been a fluke but once again she was wrapped in Jesse's strong arms and she wanted nothing more than to stay there. "No matter where I go I feel it beating," he stated. He rubbed his fingers through her hair in a soothing manner.

"And I yours," she whispered while encircling her arms around his back. He pushed her away and looked at her. His brown eyes were looking through her. She felt her cheeks flush at the way he staring. He used his free hand to tilt her head up to give him access to what she knew was coming next. She looked at him in confusion anyway for the sheer sake of getting the scene right. He placed his hands around the back of her neck and scratched lightly at the hairs there before pulling her in for a kiss. It was forced and anything but gentle. She pushed away at his chest roughly and groaned when she couldn't shake him off. She finally managed to get him away long enough to take a breath of air.

"Wait," she gasped. "I'm not supposed to-we're not supposed to-," he held onto her tightly and looked at her earnestly.

"Not supposed to what? Love? I don't know, is there such a thing?" He tugged at her arm roughly and lifted them back to their knees. She watched his face-he was so into character she found it hard to be acting opposite of him. She just wanted to sit back and take in all of his talent. "I hear your heart," he whispered while holding her arms. "I feel you breathing everywhere. The rain, the hay, please, Wendla," he murmured. Her brows furrowed in confusion before realization that she _was_ acting too came into place. He crashed his lips against hers. It wasn't as rushed at before. She felt his tongue asking for access. She immediately tried to push him away. His grip on her only tightened as she fell backwards.

"No, it's just-,"

"What? Sinful?" He looked at her in confusion and it broke her heart for some reason.

"I don't know."

"Why?" He grabbed her and pulled her in closer to him. "Because it's good? Because it makes us feel something?" She wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. She bit back the urge to moan at the sensation of feeling his tongue move against hers. He caressed her gently and eased her onto her back.

He immediately pulled away and stood up. "Did I do it wrong?" He looked away quickly before shaking his head.

"No," he stuttered while catching his breath. "No, not at all. That's the majority of the scene. Kissing-that kind of stuff." She sighed and leaned up. If he hadn't known before then he was fairly certain now that he was kind of-sort of falling for her.

"Jesse, you don't understand-kissing isn't the part that has me feeling uncomfortable." He nodded and mumbled incoherent sentences before leaning back down.

"Okay, after that then I'll untie your creepy dress thing," he whispered. "Then you'll get to show the entire world your rack," he added. "And then you'll push me away a few more times when I try to get inside your figurative pants."

"I'm glad you aren't my boyfriend. We would never be having sex." Jesse pulled away and had the decency to look offended.

"And why is that?"

"Well, I, mmf," the rest of her words were smothered by his mouth enveloping hers. He pressed his leg in between her thigh. He pulled away, afraid that he could have somehow offended her. "Are you going to do the rest?"

"What do you mean?" He smirked. She rolled her eyes and pulled him back down for a kiss. He couldn't help but to notice how perfect they fit together. His lips had never gotten to touch lips as soft as hers. He found himself blinking rapidly to force thoughts of only wanting to kiss her away. He patted her thigh soothingly.

"Of course this will be different on stage. You'll have to make sure you do everything in time with the performers' song." She nodded. "Then I'll put my hand up the creepy dress thing as I've dubbed it," he added. He pulled away from the girl and looked down at her before quickly unbuttoning his pants. Her eyes widened in shock before he pushed her legs apart slightly. "You'll have to watch Lauren and I do this on stage to see what I'm talking about. Practices will help you, also, without a doubt." He didn't know why he was rambling so. It wasn't as if she wanted to hear about it. He pulled the back side of his blue jeans down and maneuvered himself falsely inside her like had done so many times before onstage. He swallowed and forced himself think about dead animals in an attempt to rein his feelings in. Rachel was panting slightly. He wanted to press his lips against hers again. He slowly lowered his head. Their lips were centimeters apart-he could feel her breath mixing with his.

And then the door opened.

They both watched with wide eyes as Jessica stumbled in and looked at them oddly. "What the hell, Jesse?" He pulled away from the girl and pulled his pants up before looking between the two of them.

"This isn't what it looks like. I was helping her with our scene." The brunette pulled herself off the floor and stood up.

"He really is. I'm Rachel," she mumbled. Jesse watched Jessica immediately turn away and walk out the door. "I'm so sorry, Jesse." He waved his hand.

"If she's stupid enough to think we were having sex then you should take it as a compliment. You were believable." Rachel beamed before straightening her clothes. "Come to the show tonight. It'll be an even better learning experience for you."

* * *

"It's so surreal, you know. I can't believe I'm here. I can't believe that my life has changed so much in the past couple of months. It's all because of Jesse. I guess I should thank Jessica for wanting to marry him, huh?" Rachel smiled happily while playing with a small stage prop. Jake raised an eyebrow at her but said nothing else. "She walked in on Jesse and I having stage sex earlier. He was trying to help me with the 'I Believe' scene but it went horrible. The entire time he was kissing me I knew I was supposed to be pushing him away. I just didn't want to though. I'm in trouble."

"Rachel," Jake whispered sincerely, "it's just acting. You were probably caught up in the moment." He didn't believe that. He figured she probably didn't either but it didn't matter. Rachel was falling for Jesse just like Jesse was falling for her. Oddly enough, he was okay with it.

"I just feel horrible for falling for him when he's engaged to Jessica."

"She's a bitch. I love Jesse like a brother," Jake replied while taking a seat beside Rachel. "And Jesse deserves better."

"No girl is good enough for Jesse," she replied quietly. He arched an eyebrow at the brunette girl and smiled softly.

"I think someone out there is," he retorted. "Do you have a boyfriend?" Rachel shook her head furiously.

"Guys don't want a relationship with me. They want me for one thing only. My job requirements pushes the relationship aspect out of the way." Jake nodded while taking a sip of his water.

"You're on Broadway now, Babe," he stated. "You need to quit that job you've got. You don't need it now." Rachel sighed heavily.

"It's all I've ever known though," she replied. He looked at her in confusion. "That didn't make much sense."

"I didn't think it did," he added. "Look, don't get mad at Jesse, alright?" Jake bit his lip to keep a sarcastic comment from sneaking out when he saw her face light up at the mention of Jesse's name. "He told me all about you and your situation, you know? I think you should get your life together now. Jesse went way out on a limb for you. Start to pay him back." Rachel nodded.

"I will," she replied verbally. "Did Jesse tell you about earlier?" He shook his head. "It was horrible. Paul was yelling at me. Jesse told me it was alright though."

"Oh?"

"He said it was okay to not get it right the first time. I guess he was right though." She watched Jake's face contort into an unknown look. "What?"

"Jesse St. James is a perfectionist. He yelled at Beth last year for singing a D instead of a C on a song. It was horrible. You're lucky he's taking a liking to you," Jake quickly informed. "There are two things you need to know about Jesse. He's a perfectionist when it comes to his work and he'll never miss a show."

"That doesn't sound like a flattering quality." Jake snorted before standing up. "Where are you going?"

"I have scenes to do, Rachel." He laughed when the girl bowed her head in embarrassment.

Rachel watched as the taller boy walked out of the dressing room. She stood up quickly and decided to go near the stage. She opened the door quickly and walked down the small hallway. She passed by an unknown dressing room and looked at it. Jesse hadn't introduced her to whoever it was. She knocked lightly, unsure if anyone would even be in there. A tall boy opened the door and smiled brightly before standing back to let the girl in. "You want some?"

"Some what?" He pointed over to the table. Rachel immediately walked over and looked at the various objects lying around.

* * *

"Where's Rachel?" Jake shrugged his shoulders before patting Jesse's back.

"I'll go find her, man. She couldn't have gone far." Jesse nodded and retreated to his dressing room. Jake walked down the hall and looked into his various co-stars rooms. He scratched his head in confusion but continued walking. He peered into Scott's room and snorted in discontent when he saw her sitting in the corner. "Scott, dude, what the fuck?" He picked up the various needles and held them in his face.

"You know this stuff doesn't need to be here," he mumbled before dropping them. "Rachel, you don't need to be in here," he added while walking over to the girl. He took in her appearances and clenched his jaw. He had been there plenty of times before. He picked the girl up and rushed back to his dressing room. He threw her gently on the couch and sighed. "What the hell, Rachel? Was this a first time thing?"

She mumbled incoherently before Jake felt his anger rise to the surface. He grabbed the girl roughly and pulled her sleeves up. "It's not like that, Jake," she replied.

"You're a junkie, Rachel." He pulled away and stood up straight. "I'm going to get Jesse." She immediately sobered up and looked at him.

"No, you can't. Stop, Jake, please." He turned around and rubbed his temples furiously. He walked over to the small girl and wondered why he had never seen the signs before.

"You can't have this shit here, Rachel. I can't be around this crap. If you want to ruin your damn life even more than you already have then I don't care. Go ahead. You aren't going to drag the show down with you and you sure as hell aren't pulling Jesse under." He felt horrible watching the girl in front of him fall apart but he refused to stand by and watch someone do that to themselves. "You can tell Jesse or I will." She nodded and pushed past him. He quickly followed after her. He didn't want to be the reason she tripped and broke her neck somehow. He knocked lightly on Jesse's door and frowned when the cheery boy opened the door.

"Rachel, I've been looking for you," he exclaimed. His eyes filled with worry when she burst into tears. "Man, what the hell did you do to her," he accused while pointing at Jake.

"I'm going home. Watch over her for a few hours, alright?" Jesse nodded in confusion before pulling the brunette in for a hug.


	6. Chapter 6

"Do you want me to walk you home?" Jesse's frown deepened when the girl didn't answer. He placed his hand lightly on her arm bringing her out of her thoughts. "Rachel, are you okay? Did Jake hurt you or something?"

"No. Not at all," she whispered before nestling into his side. He hated that all he could think about in that second was how perfect Rachel fit into him. "Jesse, we need to talk." He pulled away and cocked an eyebrow at the girl. Those words never meant anything good. He couldn't fathom what this girl wanted to say to him. Perhaps she had figured out that he was slightly interested in her in a more than friendly way.

"Okay," he pulled away and eased himself onto the small couch. He patted the space beside him. She didn't move. "Are you going to stand there?" She wrapped her arms around herself protectively and sighed.

"Not here," she whispered. He stood up immediately when he saw a fresh wave of tears emerge. "Come to my place."

"Rachel," he softly cooed, "what is wrong?"

"Let's go," she replied. He grabbed her hand and laced their fingers as he led her out of the theater. He pushed down the hurt he felt when she pulled away. "It isn't too far away."

"No, we'll take a cab. I'll pay for it."

She gave the driver the address before scooting as far away as possible from the boy looking worriedly at her. She hadn't had someone genuinely care about her in years. As scary as it was to have someone want her to be happy it was even scarier knowing that she was going to be the one letting Jesse down. She had grown to respect the man and his talents. He had been open and kind with her when everyone else had deemed him emotionless and standoffish. She was single handedly going to tear his entire world apart just because she was some whore who couldn't do anything with her life except get high and sell herself out for drug money.

She had always been ashamed to be around him. She had found him to be so giving and loving. He was wonderful and talented at everything he wanted to do. He was wealthy and had everything he could possibly want. He had caught her after one of her sex dates with a regular client and yet he still wanted her around. She couldn't understand why he was so attached to her. She couldn't think about what was about to happen. She couldn't stand to picture him leaving her for good. She had only had Jesse St. James in her life for a mere four months and yet she knew she wanted him in there permanently. That scared her more than any part of the entire situation. She had never depended on anyone since coming to New York. Until now, she added.

He wondered what she was thinking about. He slowly inched his way closer to her side of the cab. He smiled triumphantly when she didn't shy away from his touch this time. She looked at him longingly when he attempted to drape his arm across her shoulder. She looked so torn and broken. She was still beautiful in his eyes though. All thoughts of anything but the girl before him pushed aside he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers.

She refused to push him away. She knew that in a mere matter of minutes he would be yelling and pushing her out of his life. She was going to be selfish and get what she could out of the boy before that time. The kiss was different than the other ones they had shared. Those had been between two fictional characters. This was between her, Rachel Berry, and Jesse St. James. He was soft and gentle; whereas, before he had been brash and forceful. She sighed in contentment which seemed to bring him back into reality.

"Rachel, I'm so sorry," he whispered while pulling away even further. She ignored the cab driver's odd looks as he pulled over. Jesse looked around skeptically but said nothing as he followed her down the street.

"It's not as bad as it looks," she stated. He threw his hands into his pocket and looked anywhere but at her. He felt ashamed. He had cheated on his fiancée. He knew he had gotten himself in a hole when he realized that it wasn't the actual cheating part that worried him. He worried what Rachel thought of him being a cheater. He smiled softly upon realizing that the small girl had never pushed him away.

"Rachel," he stated as she pulled him into a shoddy apartment complex. He didn't like the idea of her living in the area-let alone the building. She turned around briefly and looked at him sadly. He wrapped his arms around her tightly. She melted into the embrace. His body was like a magnet that drew her in. She pulled away and unlocked the door before sighing.

"Jesse, I need you to know that I appreciate every single thing you have done for me." He looked at her in confusion but nodded.

"You deserve it all, Rachel," he whispered sincerely. She felt her throat constrict before her eyes began to sting. Jesse jumped back in shock as she lowered herself to the ground. Under normal circumstances Jesse would refuse to seat himself in an area that could contain possible diseases. The moment he saw Rachel fall to her knees in tears he found himself beside her. "What's the matter, baby?" He cursed himself for his word choices but he smiled at how natural it was.

"Everything," she mumbled. He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and wrapped his arms around her tighter.

"Talk to me," he cooed.

"We should go inside," she hiccupped. He stood up and pulled her off the ground and to her feet. She pushed the door open and allowed him to enter after her. He frowned at the appearance of the apartment. He had hoped that somehow the outside of the building has been misleading. It appeared that the insides were even worse. The paint was chipped, the carpet molded, everything was wrong with the room. All of her belongings were scattered about in a heap of messiness.

"Rachel, what is all of this about?" She sat down on the couch and removed her jacket. He sat on a small table that had been placed in front of the small couch so he could face her easier.

"I don't know how it all happened," she whispered while wiping furiously at her eyes. "One day I was this happy, normal girl and now I'm this," she yelled.

"Rachel, there's nothing wrong with you," he soothingly replied while trying to reach out for her hands. She pulled away quickly and looked at him.

"I don't know how it got so bad," she continued. "I never thought it was a problem. Jake," she sniffled. He looked at her in confusion before he slowly started to put pieces together. He chose to believe differently though.

"What are you saying?"

"I think I need help," she whispered while looking at the ground. "I'm not asking you for it. I just wanted you to be the first to know so that maybe one day," she looked up at him heartbroken eyes, "you won't regret all the help you offered me. I know that I've messed everything up for you, and I'm so sorry."

"Rachel, please," he yelled, "you aren't making any sense!" She stood up and grabbed at his wrist, pulling him gently. He followed her to the bedroom which only served to prove his past theory right. He felt sick. He grabbed his stomach and looked away from the various apparatuses she had. He had known what they were immediately.

"I'm so sorry," she cried. He ran over to her and grabbed her arms and let the tears fall freely when he saw the marks. How could he have never noticed it before?

"Oh Rachel," he whispered. "How could I have not known? Jake was- I should have seen it with you," he added. She waited patiently for him to storm out of the building and never look back on her and her pathetic life. "We'll send you to a rehab? You said you wanted help. Do you have insurance? Never mind," he added while pacing the floor quickly. "I'll pay."

He wanted to fall to his knees and cry. He wanted to scream at God for taking his anger out on that poor girl. He knew he couldn't do any of those though.

"No," she replied through sobs. "I don't want that," she added. He looked at her in confusion before dropping to his knees beside her.

"Rachel, please, you need help. I'm begging you. You said you knew you needed it. Why won't you go? We can fix this. I promise. I can ask Jake for some numbers of places. We'll go look tomorrow."

"I don't want you to go," she whispered.

"I'm not leaving, Rachel." She shook her head. He had misunderstood.

"I don't want to go away. I need you with me," she added. He looked at his watch quickly and nodded before pulling her to her feet.

"Let's go," he softly said. "You're staying with me tonight. Get anything you need from here and we'll be on our way."

He knew that his reaction to the news wasn't normal. He knew he should have been mad. He had done so much for her already and she had basically thrown it all away for some drugs. He couldn't feel that way about it though because it was Rachel. It was his Rachel.

"I don't need anything. I'll sleep in something of yours. I just need to get away from here." He nodded and pulled the girl out of the apartment.

XxXxXxx

"Rachel, I don't know what I'm supposed to do," he sighed while rubbing his temples. "I don't know anything about this. Can you even go the night without a hit of that crap?" She nodded her head and he sighed. Maybe she wasn't as bad off as he thought.

"I usually take a shot before bed," she added. He frowned. "Jesse, please don't hate me," she whispered. His features softened but he said nothing else. "Maybe you shouldn't be helping me. I'm being selfish," she added. He looked at her in confusion again. "You're getting married soon and I'm stealing your time away from her."

"I kissed you," he added.

"Yes, you kissed me."

"I'm sorry." She frowned. She had known that he only kissed her because he felt sorry for her but hearing him apologize only confirmed it. She nodded. "I'm going to call Jake. He can tell me what your options are. I've never had to deal with this stuff before until we all found out about Jake. One day he just put it down and never picked it back up. I wasn't around to see him in the beginning but I was told it got pretty bad."

"Wait," she softly called. He turned around to look at her. "He just quit? Without medical aid or anything?"

"Yep," he stated before taking his shirt off. She watched as he continued to rid himself of his clothes. He rummaged through a drawer before pulling out a shirt and handing it to the brunette. "It was pretty rough."

"Oh."

"You can sleep in my bed tonight. I'll take the couch or something." She nodded as he suddenly quit walking. "Oh!" She looked at him in confusion as he ran to his bathroom, returning with a wastebasket. "In case you like… do what Jake did," he mumbled. "I guess you'll be okay though, right? You just had some at the show," he angrily added.

"I'm sorry, Jesse."

"Don't be sorry for me, Rachel. It isn't hurting me. You need to want to be better for yourself," he whispered while shutting the door behind him. He grabbed his cell phone off the table in his living room and sat on the couch before dialing Jake's number.

"She told you?"

"How could she do this?" Jesse shouted. He had been calm around Rachel for her sake. He just needed to vent, he mused. "She could have everything going for her. She's amazing. She's smart, and pretty, and talented, and amazing."

"You said amazing twice."

"Whatever," Jesse snapped. "She doesn't need this crap. What do I do?" Jake took in a deep breath and exhaled sharply. "I put her in my bed for tonight. I guess tomorrow I should find some sort of facility for her?"

"She wants help. That's good." Jesse nodded in agreement even though he knew his friend couldn't see him. "Look, deal with this stuff in the morning. We don't know how dependent she is on it. If she's messed up bad then she's probably gonna start withdrawing tonight. Just stick around close. We'll figure it out, man. I promise." Jesse nodded and said his goodbyes before creeping back by his room. He cracked the door open and smiled upon seeing the girl passed out underneath the covers. He slowly walked over and pressed a kiss to her forehead before turning the light off.

"I hope we can fix you," he whispered before walking blindly around the room to the chair by his desk. It wasn't comfortable but for the night it would work.


	7. Chapter 7

Piano midterm is over! Yay! It was so creepy. I went into the teacher's office and it had like these two gigantourmous pianos in there. It kind of scared me. Ha. Sorry. I guess people think I'm really weird now.

This story is really, really getting down to the end. I have really, really loved writing for this couple though. It's challenging-in a good way. Would you guys be interested in me writing another story about them? 'Cause I can totally stick to writing Finchel-they're super easy to write for. =P

**Disclaimer: Don't own.

* * *

**He felt like shit to put it nicely. His neck was sore from the way he had been holding it up during what little sleep he had gotten. He didn't know what time it was. He knew it was still early, or late, depending on how it was looked at. He sighed when he heard the brunette tossing and turning again. She had been restless all night. He had been compelled to crawl into bed with her numerous amounts of times just so that he could hold her and tell her it would all be okay.

She immediately shot out of the bed and rushed to his bathroom. He listened with a heavy heart as she emptied her stomach's contents into the toilet. He had hoped he wouldn't have to be around to see all of that happen. He knew it would only get worse though. Jake had told him about the excruciating pain of it all. He didn't think it was physically possible for the petite girl to endure any more hurt. He stood up from his chair and walked into the bathroom to find said girl writhing in the floor. "Rachel, honey, come on," he cooed while lifting her into his arms. Her skin was slightly clammy against his. He slowly carried her back into his room and lay her gently on the bed.

"Thank you, Jesse," she whispered before dozing back off to sleep. He grabbed his cell phone off the dresser and sighed. It was 3:54. He had a feeling Jake wouldn't appreciate being awoken but to hell with it all, he decided. He dialed the number again and smiled lightly when the boy picked up on the second ring.

"Hello?"

"Jake, I'm sorry if I woke you," he added for safety measures.

"I wasn't asleep. Is she alright?" Jesse pinched the bridge of his nose with the free hand not holding the phone. He didn't know what she was. Obviously she wasn't too bad off yet.

"Maybe I should let her use some of that shit one more time. Jake, I got online to read up about it. I knew it was bad from what you told me, but you spared me some details." Jake laughed slightly but it was full of sarcasm. "I don't want to have to see her do all of that stuff. If I let her take some more she'll be okay until we can get her to a rehab, right?"

"I guess," Jake added. "Do you really want to do that though?"

"No." Jake nodded into the darkness of his own apartment. "Can you come over for a moment? You can tell me how much longer you think she has until something bad happens?" Jake sighed but Jesse knew his friend. He knew he would come. There was no doubt in his mind.

"I'll be right over, man," he replied before hanging up. Jesse dropped his head and covered his face with his hands. He allowed himself to cry because really? He thought he deserved to get to.

Fifteen minutes later Jake let himself into Jesse's apartment. He watched as Jesse slowly stepped out of his bedroom and looked at him. He could tell just by the way Jesse was standing that any resolve he had managed to keep up was slowly crumbling. "I don't know what to do," Jesse sobbed before throwing himself into his friend's arms. Jake hugged the man tightly, knowing it was what he needed.

"You're doing fine, man." Jesse pulled away and wiped his nose with the sleeve of his shirt. "Have you told Jessica yet?" Jesse quickly shook his head. "You love her."

"Jessica?" Jake shook his head. "Rachel?"

"What other girl do you talk to?" Jesse rolled his eyes. It was true though, he realized. "Was I right?"

"What do you mean?" Jesse quickly responded. "Were you right about what?" Jake followed Jesse into the kitchen.

"Rachel being your soul mate," he stated. Jesse smiled to himself despite the current situation before looking up from the drinks he was pouring to Jake. "I should be a therapist or something. I think I know what my calling is for when Broadway stops working for me."

"You would make a good one. I wouldn't say soul mate. I just think my heart knew I wanted her from the moment I met her. It's taken me a while to figure it all out though. I don't know what I'm supposed to do now though. I'm getting married."

"You're supposed to help her get cleaned. I can give you the number of some places that will take good care of her. You can go visit a couple of times a month? It will all work out, Jess." Jesse gave his friend a small smile he hoped came off as appreciative. "Let's go see her." Jesse nodded and walked back towards his bedroom with Jake behind him. He slowly pushed the door open and let Jake walk in first. "She's asleep. That's good," Jake commented.

"If you say so," Jesse added without much conviction. "She got sick earlier." Jake nodded in thought before sitting on the bed beside her.

"She made it to the bathroom though, obviously. She hasn't started withdrawals yet. Not really anyway." Jesse had previously thought that much about it after reading what withdrawals could be like online. Rachel shifted uncomfortably before letting out a small whimper. "She's tough, huh?"

"So much tougher than I ever could be," Jesse replied in a whisper. "Why has everything been so hard for her? Who knows where she would be if things had worked out for her in the start?"

Jake nodded before scratching behind his ear. "Yeah, but you wouldn't know her if she hadn't been in the situation." Jesse sighed. This was true. He couldn't help but wish they had met under different circumstances though. He walked over to the bed beside Jake and looked down at the slumbering girl before pressing a small kiss to her cheek.

* * *

"Rach, are you awake?" She groaned and clutched at her sides before rolling over. "Come on, it's eight. Do you want some breakfast?"

"No," she forced out. He slid under the covers and pressed his body flush against hers. "You feel good," she mumbled. He smiled before pressing a kiss to her neck.

"Rachel, we need to go. You can eat some breakfast and then we're taking you to a place Jake found." Rachel immediately shot out of the bed and looked at Jesse. She looked sick, he noticed. Her usually tan skin was fairly pale. Her pupils were odd looking, to say the least. She was sweating regardless of the fact that it wasn't hot.

"Please, Jesse, no. You said Jake did it without help. I can't do this without you." He gave her a sad smile before standing up and walking over to the girl. "Please," she whispered. Jesse shook his head. "Why not?"

"Jake told me about how bad it gets, Rachel. I can't sit here and watch you hurt like that. I'll come visit you. We'll still be friends, I promise." She looked away. "Rachel, please, it'll be fine. You have to get better so you can start living your life again. Take Broadway by storm. You'll be amazing." He enveloped her in a hug and pressed a tender kiss to her temple. His phone rang from across the room. He dashed over to the dresser and picked it up upon seeing Jake's name. "Hey," he hastily answered.

"I've got the address. Meet me at my place." Jesse looked at Rachel warily before excusing himself from out of the bedroom.

"She doesn't want to go. She wants to stay here." Jake inhaled. Jesse waited patiently for Jake to say something. "Hello?"

"Then do it," he answered. "It isn't smart. It'll hurt like hell, but I can understand what she wants. I wanted it too."

"But why?"

"I thought that if I suffered enough then I would never want to pick up the stuff again. I messed up and I thought that all the pain I went through to get off would be sort of like penance. It was what I deserved." Jesse scratched his neck and sighed.

"Alright. Let me go talk to her then."

"Jesse, you'll have to be strong enough for the both of you." He was afraid of that much. He hung up the phone wordlessly and walked back into the room.

"Rachel," he whispered. The girl rolled over and looked at him before pulling the covers up over her body. He frowned when he saw the shakes that had overcome the girl but didn't ask about it. "You can stay." She gave him a faint smile. "On one condition: you have to promise me that you're going to be strong for me. You're going to kick this habit. Right?" She nodded. "I'm going to go make breakfast. I'd really like it if you ate some." She threw her head back into the pillow and groaned. Jesse nodded to himself before leaving the bedroom and walking back to the kitchen.

He pulled out various pots and pans. He knew how to make breakfast but it had been such a long time since he had done it. He usually just went to a local McDonald's or something equally fast food chain like and got something to eat. He went over to the refrigerator and pulled out some eggs and milk. His phone buzzed on the counter. He quickly set the items he had gotten out on the small table beside him and scurried over to his phone.

"Hello, Jesse," he frowned. Why hadn't he checked the caller ID before he answered?

"Jessica, how are you?"

"Great, let's go eat breakfast?"

"I can't," he responded while shuffling around the kitchen. "I'm busy," he added. She sighed in annoyance. "I'm sorry, Jessica."

"How can you be busy? I'm tired of this, Jesse. You're never around anymore. What has gotten into you?" He paid the girl on the line no attention as he cracked open some eggs. "Or should I ask who have you been getting into?"

"What?"

"Is it that skank you were having fake sex with the other day? Jesse, if you're cheating on me with her then we're going to have some serious problems."Jesse threw the phone across the room and continued making breakfast. Maybe Rachel wouldn't want any but it was the thought that counted. He heard Rachel calling his name from the back of his apartment. He immediately left everything he had been holding behind and ran towards his bedroom.

"I don't feel good." Just one look at her could tell him that. He walked over to the bed and crouched down. "I think I'm going to be sick," she murmured. He grabbed the trashcan he had set out the night before and pushed it in front of her. He closed his eyes in slight disgust before letting go of the can and climbing behind her. He held her hair back and whispered reassurances in her ear. She rolled back over and started to sob. "I hurt, Jesse."

"I know," he whispered. He couldn't bring himself to tell her that it was just the beginning. She quickly cuddled into his side, thankful for the warmth of his body.

"If Jessica wanted you to leave Broadway would you?" He didn't know where the question had come from. He supposed she might want something to try and distract her from the situation at hand.

"No. My love for Broadway encompasses my love for her," he admitted truthfully. "I would have to love something a whole lot for me to leave Broadway," he added.

"I don't think you'll ever love anything more than you love performing," she commented.

"I don't think I will either," he replied. "I think that if the day ever comes I realize I love something more than my job then I'll quit right on the spot." She laughed softly. "Get some rest, Rachel." She sighed into his chest before letting sleep overtake her.

* * *

He was losing his mind. He knew it. He was trying to take care of Rachel but every time he would come near she would yell at him and curse him. She was throwing up every other minute, shaking and sobbing. "I'll be back," he mumbled after hearing his door being beaten on. She simply yelled at him more as he exited the room. He wiped the tears off that had been dripping down his face before pulling the door open.

"Jesse, hey," Jessica whispered before stepping inside. A crash was heard from the back of his apartment. He quickly turned around and fidgeted nervously. He needed her to leave. She clearly wasn't going to. "What was that?"

"Rachel," he whispered. She bit her lip before poking him in the chest.

"What the hell, Jesse? She's here now?" He nodded. "Why?"

"She's living here for a little while," he answered somewhat honestly. He didn't feel like explaining the situation to her, nor was he going to. "I need you to leave, Jessica. This isn't a good time."

"You know what, Jesse? I'm so tired of this. She can't stay here. I have a right as your fiancée. She goes or I go, do you understand?" His jaw dropped.

"Fine, Jessica," he shouted. "Leave, we're done. The marriage is off. I hope you're happy with yourself," he yelled while pushing her out of the door. He quickly locked it and rushed back to Rachel. "Rachel, are you okay?" She moaned before emptying her stomach again into the trash. "I guess I need to replace the bag again," he mumbled to himself.

"Stay with me," she croaked. He nodded before climbing in the bed behind her. She was sticky with sweat and God knows what else, he realized, but he didn't care. He wrapped his arms around her and began to sing softly in her ear.

"I love you, Rachel," he whispered after he was fairly positive she had lost consciousness again.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys! One more chapter left after this! =P Hope you enjoy. You know, this is probably my least reviewed story. Usually, I'd be offended or something but you guys leave awesome reviews so I update for you all anyway. =D It also doesn't hurt that I completely love writing this story. Haha. I guess I'm just wanting to say thank you to all of you guys for sticking through my first St. Berry fic! You are all awesome.

And I hope that you awesome people enjoy this chapter. =)

* * *

The next few days were the roughest of his life, he was sure of that. Rachel had only gotten worse in the two days following the day his engagement had been broken off. He was oddly at ease with that though. He had finally accepted the fact that he and Jessica were not meant to be. Rachel had been right all along. They were comfortable together and that was it.

He glanced at his watch and sighed. "Rachel?" She stumbled out of the door with a suitcase in hand. "What in the world took you so long?" She smiled nervously before shrugging her shoulders.

"I'm afraid," she admitted. He dropped his luggage and walked over to the brunette. "I haven't been home in years. They are going to be so disappointed in me, Jesse."

"Hey," he quickly interrupted, "don't say that. You are amazing. I'm hard to impress and I'm proud of you so they won't be disappointed." She gave him a smile before pressing a quick kiss to his cheek. "What was that for?"

"I don't know," she replied while looking at the ground in embarrassment. He smiled before picking up her baggage and his. "I'm so happy that you're coming with me, Jesse."

"I'm a little afraid." She laughed and followed him out of the apartment, locking the door behind her.

A week after the entire 'junkie Rachel' drama as Jake loved calling it, Rachel had told Jesse she needed to go home. He completely supported the decision, of course. It hurt knowing he wouldn't get to see her anymore but he was happy for her. She was taking baby steps to be happy again, and that made Jesse happy. He had immediately accepted her invitation to come along. He wasn't going to stay the entire duration of her trip. He simply wanted to make sure she was feeling welcome and wanted in her hometown before he left her there.

He chose not to think about having to leave Rachel though. He knew it was inevitable and it was breaking his heart. He had always hidden his emotions for a reason. He didn't want the chance of his heart getting broken. Here he was, following Rachel around anyway, knowing heartbreak was unavoidable.

Sooner than he wanted to be, they were on the plane headed back to Ohio. He looked out of the window sadly.

"Jesse, they're all going to know I didn't make it. They're going to laugh because I was so confident in myself and look at where it got me." He pulled his carryon bag out from under his seat and shifted through the various items. "Jesse, you aren't even listening to me." He chuckled to himself.

"A-ha!" She looked at him oddly as he pulled out a brown paper bag. "You did make it, Rachel. They'll know it, too." She looked at him oddly before he thrust the bag into her hands. "Use that for proof," he added before looking back out of the window. She gasped lightly and tugged on his arm. He frowned when he saw tears in her eyes. "Rachel, what? No, I didn't mean to make you cry."

"I can't believe you had this made," she whispered before flipping through the pages. "It's my name!"

"Well, every Broadway star collects their first Playbill, Rachel." He smiled as she flipped through the small booklet.

"I have so many of these at home," she muttered. "Well, I did. I don't know if Daddy kept them or not." She continued flipping through the pages. "Jesse, you're amazing," she whispered. "I mean that. You've done so much for me."

"I wanted to," he answered while shrugging his shoulders.

"I'm going to kiss you now." He looked at her in confusion. Had she actually just said that or was he imagining it? Then again, who announced that beforehand? He had never told someone he was going to kiss them before actually kissing them. His thoughts vanished as soon as her soft lips were pressing gently onto the corner of his mouth. She pulled away and looked at him.

"I'm going to kiss you now," he replied before replacing his mouth on hers. He hadn't kissed her since the night he found out about _everything_. He wasn't fond of PDA with Jessica. When she wanted to travel with him places he usually bought their tickets separate so they wouldn't be seated near each other. With Rachel though he found it hard to not touch her. He would occasionally "accidentally" let his fingers brush against hers. He would find himself just staring at her sometimes. He knew he was border line stalker level but he just couldn't help himself.

She tangled her fingers in his hair and pulled him closer. He cupped her cheeks softly. He knew she was fragile after everything that had been happening. He just wanted to be the one to make her feel safe after everything. He just wanted to make her feel everything she had wanted to feel. He wanted the sparks to be there for her. He broke the, not wanting to push the girl too far or make her feel uncomfortable in the slightest. "Jessica and I broke up." Rachel pulled back and looked at him oddly for a moment before trying to hide a smile.

"Why?"

"We were comfortable," he replied. "Some crazy girl told me that relationships suck if you're just comfortable." Rachel scoffed in mock annoyance and punched Jesse in the arm. He grabbed his bicep and rubbed it.

"I'm sure she didn't say relationships suck if they were comfortable. She probably said she wouldn't want a comfortable relationship." Jesse nodded before grabbing the bag that was still seated in his lap and putting it under the chair. "Are you nervous?"

"Very," he admitted. "I can do thousands of shows in front of thousands of people. That doesn't scare me. I am very worried to meet your friends and family though. I don't even have a reason to be though. It isn't as though I'm a boyfriend," he added. He frowned after he realized what he had just admitted. He knew they weren't together. It still hurt for him to acknowledge it though. Rachel sighed sadly and looked the other way.

The plane ride was going to be fun, he thought with sarcasm.

* * *

"This is it," Rachel whispered while motioning to the house. Jesse smiled. It looked like a home should. "I've missed it."

"I bet. It is a beautiful house, Rachel. I'm sure you have a lot of fond memories of the place." Rachel chuckled before ringing the doorbell. A few seconds passed before a balding man opened the door. Jesse took a step back as the man's jaw dropped and tears began to form in his eyes.

"Rachel," the man whispered, "it's really you, isn't it?" Jesse watched in awe as the two immediately embraced. He felt almost intrusive on the pair. "Honey, you look so skinny. What has New York done to you? Why didn't you tell us you were coming home? Your father and I would have made sure the house was cleaner and…" He trailed off as he looked at Jesse. "Oh, hello," he added. Rachel smiled and reached out for Jesse's hand.

"Daddy, this is Jesse," she stated proudly. He squeezed her hand lightly and looked at the man. He looked Jesse up and down before nodding approvingly. "He's very special to me," she whispered. "Jesse, this is my Daddy, Elijah." Jesse offered his hand but pulled it away after the man made no attempt to shake it.

"Are you dating my daughter?" Jesse's eyes widened. "I'm going to go get the shotgun. Get off my property now."

"Sir, I'm sorry if you have the wrong impression of me but…" He stopped talking when he saw the older man smile and Rachel laugh loudly. He felt his face grow red in embarrassment. "It was a joke, right?"

"It's good to see your humor hasn't changed, Daddy." Rachel turned to look at Jesse. "He never was funny." He chuckled. The man wiped his glasses before turning to look at the pair standing on his doorstep.

"Well, come inside. I know it's been a while since you've been here, Baby," he said sadly, "but you should remember where everything is." He stepped inside and left the door open for the two. Rachel smiled at Jesse before leading him into the living room behind her father. "Your dad is at work. He'll be very excited to see you, Rach."

"I'm excited to see him, too," she mumbled. Jesse watched Rachel out of the corner of his eye. She had gotten a lot better over the past two weeks but she still lacked energy and it worried him.

"You've lost so much weight, Rachel. I think I need to cook extra for you while you're here. Hasn't she lost weight, Jesse?" Jesse looked at the older man and frowned.

"She has, indeed." Elijah smiled brightly. Jesse immediately knew who Rachel had gotten her smile from. He could already tell how much alike Rachel and Elijah were. "So, tell me embarrassing stories about Rachel!" Elijah laughed loudly while Rachel sulked.

"I like this boy, Sweetie." Rachel grumbled incoherently while folding her arms over her chest. "How did you two meet?" Rachel's eyes widened in fear. She looked at Jesse pleadingly. He gave her a reassuring smile before returning his gaze to her father's.

"She was working at a restaurant," Jesse immediately replied. "They were singing karaoke for some reason I still haven't understood," he added honestly. "The minute I heard her sing I knew I needed to talk to her. It took a lot for her boss to let me backstage to see her but she finally did."

"The rest is history, so they say," Rachel finished. "He's helped me so much, Daddy. He's quite an amazing guy. I've admired him for a few years now." Jesse laughed at the confusion written on her father's face. "Oh, Jesse is a Broadway star, Daddy. He's very famous. I'm surprised you haven't heard of him with how much you keep up with theater." Elijah looked thoughtful for a moment.

"St. James?" Jesse nodded. "Yes, I have heard of you. You were on the Tony Awards last year, right?" He nodded again. "Wow, I have a celebrity in my house."

"Actually, you have two," Jesse replied with a toothy grin. Rachel blushed and looked down to the ground. "Rachel, show him the Playbill," he excitedly whispered. She smiled at the honest enthusiasm Jesse had when it came to talking about Rachel's few accomplishments. She pulled the small booklet out of the backpack she had carried inside and handed it to her father. Jesse smiled softly when he noticed the man's eyes welling up with tears. "I'm going to go find a restroom," Jesse added. He knew that the two needed some time to catch up. He smiled as the two paid him no mind.

He walked down a hallway and was met with stairs. He didn't know where he was going but he was excited to see what he could find of Rachel's past. He raced to the top taking two steps at a time. He then walked down the hall and smiled when he came to a door with a golden star on it. He pushed the door open and stepped inside. It was obvious that her fathers hadn't touched the room much since she had left. There were still Broadway posters and Playbills hanging everywhere. Pictures aligned her desks.

He picked up a picture frame and frowned. It was Rachel, probably sixteen or seventeen, he assumed. She was healthy and vivacious. She was pressing a kiss to some giant oaf's cheek as he had his arms wrapped around her. He scoffed before setting the frame down. "That's Finn," he heard from behind him. He turned around and smiled when he saw Rachel leaning against the doorframe. "He's the boyfriend I told you about. We dated throughout high school."

"Should I feel threatened?"

"You, Mr. St. James, are not my boyfriend," she added playfully. He sighed before walking over to her. "It's a shame, really. You're such a good kisser." He rolled his eyes and plopped himself down on the small bed.

* * *

They had spent the past week together just enjoying each other's company away from the busy city. Jesse had known for a while that he would be leaving the next day but he couldn't bring himself to tell the brunette. He had a job to take care of in New York, whether that meant leaving it or going back to it, he didn't know.

He had enjoyed being in Rachel's hometown. Everyone welcomed her with open arms. He knew they would. A lot of her old friends marveled at the fact that she had almost had a role on Broadway. Well, Jesse knew she still had one but it was a matter of if the girl wanted it or not.

Her fathers had been approving of him regardless of the fact that he wasn't with their daughter. It made him happy though knowing he had their approval.

He was currently thinking about how to tell the girl it was his last night with her and what he could do to make the evening special. It wasn't as if he were native to Lima. He didn't know where anything was.

Rachel swatted at his arm and he immediately looked at her. "Which one should I get?"

"I don't know," he shrugged his shoulders for emphasis. "Those both look nasty. Why would you want to eat that stuff anyway, Rachel?" She laughed before putting an item into the buggy and continuing to walk down the aisle. She stopped walking and he ran into her. "Rachel, what the heck?"

"It's Finn," she stated. "Look, it's Finn." He looked in the general direction of where she was pointing. He didn't miss the guy seeing as he was the tallest person around. "Hide me," she shrieked. Jesse laughed loudly which caused Finn to look in their general direction. His face paled and his eyes widened before he walked over slowly. "Look what you've done," she murmured.

"Rachel?" Jesse took a step back as Finn stood beside the short girl. "Is that you?"

"It is, Finn. How have you been?" He smiled goofily at her and looked at Jesse oddly before returning his gaze to the girl before him.

"I've been good. What about you? No one hears from you anymore. We assumed you died or something. Are you married?"

"I've been alive," Rachel whispered before looking at Jesse. "I'm not married, no. I don't have time for a husband," she joked. "I'm dating Jesse though," she added while wrapping her arm around Jesse's bicep. He smiled cockily at the boy who had visibly deflated.

"Oh, that's nice. Well, I need to go. Call me later, Rachel. We can catch up," he added while wiggling his eyebrows. Jesse felt himself grow angry. Sure, he wasn't with Rachel but that didn't mean people could openly flirt with her in front of him. He supposed this was what jealously felt like.

"Bye, Finn," she yelled to the boy before briskly walking away with Jesse in tow. "That was awkward," she murmured. Jesse nodded absentmindedly. He was leaving tomorrow and then guys like Finn and that Puckerman guy that had hit on her Wednesday would be here with her.

"I'll wait for you in the car, Rachel," he responded before walking away. Rachel watched his retreating figure with sadness.

* * *

He walked the girl to her door and smiled at her. He had been staying in the guest bedroom at the Berry household. He had offered to stay in a hotel room but Rachel and her fathers had insisted he stay with them. He couldn't deny that he had enjoyed every minute of staying there. He was constantly around Rachel which was something he could never tire of. She was finally getting somewhere and he was proud to be there to see it.

"Rachel, I need to talk to you," he whispered. He had been working himself up to telling her about it all evening. It shouldn't be a big deal. They could still keep in touch. Nothing really had to change, he knew. He also knew that it was a lie. Everything would change. How could it not if he was living in NYC and she was in Lima?

"We do." He cocked a suspicious eyebrow at her but said nothing else. She stepped away from her door and let him in. He took off his cap and threw it lightly on her desk. He turned around when he felt her looking at him.

"Rachel, I know that I shouldn't have waited this long to tell you this but the thing is…" The rest of the sentence was muffled as Rachel threw herself into his arms and attached her lips to his. She maneuvered his jacket off while pulling him towards her bed. "Rachel," he pulled away, "what are you doing?"

"Jesse," she whimpered while grabbing his arms and tugging him down to the bed on top of her. He looked into her brown orbs and licked his lips before hungrily claiming hers. It was slow and sensual, something he was incredibly thankful for. He wanted to convey all of his feelings into these few kisses. He ran his tongue over her bottom lip, pleading for entrance. She gasped at the feeling and moaned when his tongue first made contact with her own. He meticulously traced every part of her mouth-not pulling away until the burning in his chest made him aware of his need for oxygen.

He wasn't sure when or how they had both lost their clothes but he was painfully aware of the feelings she was stirring in him. He placed open mouth kisses all along her body. He paid extra attention to her frail arms where the evidence of being a drug user was obvious. He took delight in the whimpers and moans the girl below him was making.

It had crossed his mind that she had been with countless men but he had known that they were only in it for themselves. He had known that she had only been in it for the money. He hoped that he was going to be able to show her that he was different-that they were different.

Her hand grabbed the curls at the base of his neck as he continued his assault down her body. He nipped at her pulse point before pulling away and looking at her intently. Her eyes were full of lust-he knew that. He was sure that his mirrored hers. She moved impatiently beneath him which earned a small smile from the guy. "I want this, Jesse," she whispered hoarsely. He nodded before allowing himself to slip inside the girl.

He moaned at the sensation. He knew that after having Rachel this intimately he would never be able to be with another girl. It was always going to be the brunette for him. It didn't matter what she did with her life or the mistakes she made. He was always going to want to be a step behind her to make sure she didn't fall.

He swore that his heart would never again feel love for anyone but that girl.

As they both came down from their respective highs he wrapped his arms around the girl. Her breathing evened out as sleep overtook her. He couldn't wait to wake up holding her in the morning.

The morning he was leaving.

* * *

The mistakes in here are mine. Unfortunately I'm too stupid to be a perfect writer. Ha.

Just a little fact:

I keep reading stories where Rachel's parents are Hiram and Leroy because I'm thinking that's what they'll be called whenever they come on the show? Ha but I totally do not like the name Hiram. No offense to anyone named that... I have a friend who's Jewish so I called him. This is how the conversation went down.

"Hello?"  
"I need you to tell me a Jewish name."  
"What? Why?"  
"Because. Now tell me. Preferably an old man name."  
"But isn't every name an old man name? You get old and then the name is too."  
"Okay. Give me a name."  
"My uncle's name is Elijah?"

So bam. His dad has some crazy name. It's like.. Adsghkeaddl. But not really. Kind of though.


	9. Chapter 9

So, this is totally the end... I appreciate all the reviews, guys. You're all awesome, seriously. I cannot even stress that enough!

I hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I do not own

* * *

**He woke up with the tiny girl in his arms. He smiled before protectively drawing her in closer to his body. He sighed before panic flood through him. He was leaving that day. He looked to his right for the clock he had known was there the night before. The red numbers taunted him. 9:46. His flight left at twelve. He still had a few hours left with Rachel.

Immediately he looked back to the slumbering girl and smiled. She looked so content and worry-free. It was the first time he had seen her like that. He played with stray curls that fell from her face and sighed when she grabbed him tighter. "Rachel," he cooed. The girl grumbled something. "Rach, wake up, please," Jesse insisted. The girl lazily opened her eyes and smiled when she saw Jesse lying beside her.

"I really thought it was a dream," she mumbled. He would have found it endearing had it been another time. He sat up and rubbed his arm out of a nervous habit. She picked up on it immediately and sat up beside him-wrapping the sheets around her. "What's wrong, Jesse?"

He climbed out of the bed and pulled on the blue jeans she had helped rid him of last night, before running his hands through his hair. "I'm leaving," he whispered. Her features immediately hardened. He watched in confusion as she, too, stumbled out of bed and threw on her clothes.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm going back to New York…today." She nodded before walking over to him. "I know it seems sudden but I have work to take care of before we can…" He stopped talking when he saw the look on her face.

"I know what this is," she coldly stated. He looked at her in confusion before she poked his chest with her finger. "You got what you wanted and now you're leaving. You're an asshole, Jesse." He looked at her incredulously for a moment before scoffing.

"I'm an asshole? Do you really think that's what this is? You are sorely mistaken, Miss Berry," he yelled. He had imagined several scenes playing out in his head of how she would react-this never being one of them.

"You just wanted to have sex with me, right? That's all this was to you? Some sort of sick game. Get out of my house. Go back to New York. I don't care what you do."

"Rachel, wait," he calmly whispered. He was angry, sure, but he didn't want her thinking any of that. "It isn't like that at all."

"You're pathetic, Jesse, really," she mumbled before opening her door. "You should leave before I have my dads throw you out." He clenched his fists tightly before pressing his body flush against hers.

"Don't you think," he sneered, "that if all I wanted was sex then I would have paid for it like every other man in New York City?" Any retort she had had simply died immediately. "Don't you think, Rachel, that if you were just some game to me then I wouldn't have ended my engagement to my girlfriend of three years? Don't you think that if I didn't love you then I wouldn't have gotten you that job? I wouldn't have stayed with you while you were sick. If I'm pathetic then what does that make you?" He spat out before storming out the door and slamming it angrily behind him.

Rachel's wide eyes immediately shed tears. She had been stupid and foolish. She had let her insecurities push away the only guy that had truly cared about. She considered chasing after him but thought better of it. She threw herself on the bed only to be reminded of the previous night's activities. She cried harder into the spot he had moments before been laying on.

Jesse rushed to the car he had rented from the airport and drove to a diner he had grown to love over the past few days. He ordered his usual before making his way to a booth in the back. He immediately pulled out his pad and pen and began to write everything down that was bothering him. It was a coping method he had gotten from Jake.

An hour later he emerged. He drove by the Berry residence one last time before dropping the enveloped letter into the mailbox. He wasn't going to stay there. He knew where he wasn't wanted. He was hurting, badly but it didn't matter-not really. He had given away one of the only things that ever made him feel loved and alive.

He quickly drove to the airport. Ohio just wasn't for him.

* * *

She had spent the entire day in bed watching various E! True Hollywood Stories. When she was younger and had been upset she would watch them. It always made her feel better knowing that celebrities had tough lives too. She looked at her clock after her stomach had begun to growl.

"Rachel, there was something left for you in the mailbox," her dad yelled from outside her door. She felt tears prick at her eyes again. She knew it was from Jesse.

"Okay," she softly whispered to herself before climbing out of bed and walking downstairs to the kitchen table and grabbing the envelope. She immediately returned to her bedroom and curled back under the covers. She began to rip the envelope open before something on the television caught her attention.

"…Fans mourning the loss of Jesse St. James, stay tuned." She immediately panicked. Had he died? Had he killed himself? Had his plane crashed? Thousands of thoughts rushed through her mind before the gossip lady came back on. "Broadway fans are mourning their loss of Jesse St. James. He announced earlier this evening that he would be leaving _Spring Awakening." _Rachel's jaw dropped. "Here's a clip we got earlier especially for you guys."

Rachel saw Jesse standing outside of the theater they had been to together so many times. He was wearing the same thing he had been wearing when he had left her house with a ball cap that she had given him grief about the entire time he was there. She had actually thought he looked adorable with it on but she wasn't going to tell him that. She let tears fall at the revelation that she would probably never get to tell him that because of her stupidity. People were yelling at Jesse on the screen and bright flashes kept going off in his face. "Jesse, Jesse, why are you leaving?" He turned and looked at whoever asked the question. It was the first time it had actually shown Jesse's face rather than his profile. His eyes were swollen and red and it broke her heart.

"I was once told that I would never love anything more than performing. I didn't think I would either. I promised that if I did then I would leave immediately."

"Is it a girl? Your fiancée?" Jesse continued walking as the crew of people followed him. Rachel waited anxiously for him to say something-anything.

"It is a girl," he stated without looking up.

"Does she want you to leave? That doesn't seem right," a man added.

"She knows nothing about this. I have to go now," he hastily added before pushing away from the crowd and hailing a cab. The clip ended and the woman who had previously been doing the celebrity news was back.

"There you have it. Apparently Jesse St. James is a romantic." Rachel immediately turned the television off and eyed the envelope. She couldn't imagine what Jesse would have to say to her. She was somewhat afraid of it all.

_Dear Rachel,_

_ I'm sitting at the diner you took me to when you got us lost. I find it comforting that it isn't just in New York where you lack a sense of direction. I would do this in person but I'm afraid you would ask me to leave, and I can't handle that. I'm so very sorry for the things I said to you. It wasn't as though I meant them. I have no excuses to give you for my behavior. I was mad that you thought so little of me.  
I am leaving the show. None of it means anything if you won't be standing up there beside me each night. I'm an actor; I know I should be able to perform with anyone. I probably could if I tried hard enough, but I'm selfish and only want you. This isn't how I wanted to tell you this because you don't deserve poorly written love letters. We aren't in junior high.  
I love you, Rachel. Very much so. I love you more than anything. I would rather go every single day for the rest of my life without being able to sing than have to live without you in it. Last night was the best night of my life. I hate knowing that this could have all been prevented had I simply told you ahead of time that I was leaving. I feel like a fool for everything that has transpired. I'm going to call you later tonight. I've told myself that if you answer then I will be on the first flight back to Ohio. If you don't then I will know you do not want to pursue any sort of relationship with me. _

_Love always,  
Jesse_

_Also, if you decide that I'm not worth your time then you still have a role waiting for you back in New York. _

She set the piece of paper down on her bed. She made no attempt at wiping away the tears that were falling.

She jumped in fright when the loud blaring of her cell phone filled the silence of her room. She hastily shuffled through her bed to find it laying under the covers. She inhaled deeply before looking at the caller ID.

_Jesse

* * *

_

Right, don't hate me. =P You can make up your own ending or something! Heh._  
_


	10. Epilogue!

Since you all demanded...err...requested an epilogue, here you 's short and to the point, but I did it for you guys so don't complain. Ha. I definitely didn't check this for errors so ignore the typos and whatnot. =P

He anxiously walked into the building. He had been doing this for years now and it still didn't change the happiness he felt after giving. He walked past the doctors into a familiar office and smiled at the white haired man. "Jesse, you don't know how much this means to us all. We are so grateful for this donation." Jesse smiled as the elderly man shook his hand. "Perhaps you'd like us to rename the center after you?"

"No," Jesse replied almost immediately while shaking his head. "This is done as charity only. I want nothing in return. I have a soft spot for people trying to get clean, I guess." The man took the check from Jesse's hand and smiled sincerely. "Anyway, I must go. I just wanted to drop this by." He turned on his heel and walked back outside into the cold. He grabbed his cell phone and quickly typed out a message before flagging down a taxi.

He was tired. The day had been rough, to say the least. He had helped Jake and his wife move into their new house. By "helped" he of course meant that he had done it all while they suspiciously disappeared. "Here we are," the driver stated while pulling over. Jesse pulled out his wallet and paid the correct amount of change before getting out. He walked slowly into the building before running up the three flights of stairs. He unlocked the door and bounded into his apartment.

He walked into the bedroom and smiled at the girl finishing her hair. "Hello, dear," he whispered while walking over to the girl. "How have you been?" She turned around and gave him a quick kiss before turning back around to look in the mirror.

"Someone got a haircut," she teased. He pouted before pulling away and throwing himself on the bed. "I'm kidding, Jesse, it looks good."

"My wife made me do it," he grumbled. "She's insane. I don't know how I put up with her." The brunette scoffed before turning around to look at Jesse.

"I'm sure she isn't that bad," she replied while walking over to the bed. He laughed and held his arms out for the girl to climb into.

"You're right. She's amazing." She smiled before laying her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and smiled. Things hadn't always been good for them, but there had never been a dull moment in the relationship.

"She thinks you're messing up her hair," she whispered into his chest. Jesse laughed loudly before ruffling the dark hair.

"She could be bald and pull it off. I think she'll be fine. Plus, isn't that what the hair and make-up is for? They don't get paid to sit and watch you do your own before shows." She rubbed her fingers blithely up and down his stomach. "I love you, Rachel."

"I know you do, Baby," she replied. "Let's let the understudies get a chance to shine tonight. I feel like staying in with my husband."

"My goodness," Jesse replied in mock shock. "Rachel Berry missing a show? Unheard of!" She swatted at his hands playfully. "I think it's a perfect idea," he whispered before placing a kiss on her temple. She sighed before pulling away from his embrace. "What's wrong?"

"I was just thinking about my clothes." Jesse raised an eyebrow at the girl lying beside him.

"Your clothes?" She nodded. "I don't understand. What's wrong with your clothes?"

"Nothing," she whined. "I just hate that we're going to have to buy more." Jesse sighed dramatically when the girl got out of bed and walked over to their closet. He leaned himself against the headboard and looked at the brunette.

"Rachel, we share a closet. It's a big one at that but I'm not sure how much more of a hit my side can take. It's like my space in the medicine cabinet. I have a little bitty square," he retorted while holding his hands parallel from each other. "See, like this," he added while motioning to his hands.

"You're such a goof. What did I see in you?" He shrugged his shoulders before he lay back down on the bed. She waltzed back over to him and straddled his lap playfully.

"I don't know but I'm glad you did," he joked. "Now, why is my closet space going to take another hit from Hurricane Rachel?"

"Well," she whispered while rubbing his chest, "I'll have to be buying more clothes, you see," he nodded. She leaned down close enough that their breaths were mixing. She could smell the spearmint from the gum he loved to chew. She smiled. "Pregnant women usually gain weight," she whispered. She pulled away and looked at him carefully.

His eyes widened in shock and his mouth dropped. "Are you serious?" She nodded. "Don't play with me, Rachel," he yelled while fighting a grin. He felt his eyes sting with tears of joy as he pulled the girl back down for a kiss.


End file.
